Wow! Pirates in 2005!
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: The title says it all. Jack, Anamaria, Will, and Elizabeth are in high school in the year 2005. THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE! STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL COMING OUT February 1, 2006!
1. Introduction

**WOW! PIRATES IN 2005!**

**By: Shy Pirate Lass**

****

**At the Sparrow Manor**

"Jack, wake up! It's time for school, son!" Jack's mom, Angela Sparrow, called from downstairs. Jack just groaned and shifted in his bed but did not wake up. He isn't really a morning type person. So his mom called for him again, "JACKSON MITCHEL SPARROW! GET YOUR REAR END OUT OF BED BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AGAIN!" This time Jack opened his eyes at hearing his full name. He blinked a few times, got up, stretched, and got ready for school. "I'm up, Mom! Stop yelling!" He called downstairs to his mother.

55 minutes later, Jack was downstairs in the kitchen. He popped in two _Eggo Waffles_ and made himself a cup of _Minute Maid Fruit Juice._ After he was done, he still had a little bit of time before he had to drive off to his dreaded high school. So he decided to watch a little T.V. but nothing good was on. So he decided to go ahead and leave so he could sit in homeroom and draw pirates on pirate ships battling against Royal Navy officers who were bent on hanging all pirates in the Caribbean.

"Bye, Jack. Try not to get into any trouble today for once. Okay?" His mom said.

"I'll try, but it's so hard because 'trouble' is my middle name." Jack said with a mischievous grin.

"No. Your middle name is Mitchell and it's going to stay that way. Or else I'll change it to something you'll really hate. Like Daniel, or Lewis, or maybe even Billy. Jackson Billy Sparrow." She smiled. "So Stay. Out. Of. Trouble."

Jack grimaced at the names and decided that Mitchell was fine. So he said, "Alright, Mom. I'll behave." Then he added "Maybe." Under his breath so his mom couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing. See you later, Mom." He said on his way to the door. "Love you!"

"I love you too. Bye, Jack!" Then he left the house and got into his red Lexis and drove off to school while listening to "**_Alright"_** by John Legend.

At the Turner Mansion 

"Good morning, Mother." Will said while kissing his mom on the cheek. "Good morning, Father." He said while enveloping his dad in a tight hug. Then his parents said, "Good morning, William." In unison. Will heated up a frozen sausage and egg biscuit and made himself a glass of _Tropicana Orange Juice._

"I love the mornings." He commented to himself. His parents, Madeline and William Turner, just nodded their heads in agreement as they too sat at the table and ate their breakfast. When everyone was done, Will looked at the clock and looked at it wide eyed at what time it was.

"Holy skittles! I can't believe it's already that late! I have to go, see you later." With that said, Will fled from the house and into his tan Ford and drove off to school while listening to what happened during the football game with the Falcons against the Panthers last night. He didn't get to watch it because he had a major exam to study for.

I'm telling you, Jim. The Falcons really left the crowd speechless with their score of 20 to 2 last night." Will heard one of the sports reporters say.

"Yeah. This is their 18th time winning in a row this season. They're really pumped!" Another man said.

"Oh how I wish I could have watched the game last night. Stupid math exam! It always has to come on the night that the Falcons play." Will said to no one in particular." Last night was the big game, and I'm stuck studying for a dumb math test. I don't even like math!" By the time he was finished arguing with absolutely no one at all, he was in the parking lot of Sunny Mill High school.

"Maybe Jack can lighten up my day." He said before he entered the large brick building.

At the Thompson Manor 

"Hold it right there Anamaria Samara Thompson. I just saw your report card. Why are you failing History?" Asked Ana's mom, Crystalline Thompson, as she saw her daughter coming down the stairs.

"Because it's hard _not_ to fail a subject that's so boring."

"Stop with the jokes, Ana, because I'm not in the mood for them."

'Are you ever in a good mood for anything?' Ana thought to herself.

"Now, I want the _serious_ answer."

"Fine. I'm failing it because it's such a dull subject and I can't focus on anything interesting about it in it. Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not satisfied." Her mom said defiantly. "Ana, this is your last chance to bring your grade up, or I'm taking you out of the Movie Making Club at school, and Elizabeth is going to have to do it without you. If you need help, ask Mr. Dovlin." Mr. Dovlin is Ana's history teacher. If you ask her, he makes history class even duller than it already is because he talks so low and slow. "Understood?" Mrs. Thompson finished.

"Yes, mama." Ana replied sarcastically while rolling her.

"Good. Now eat this food and get to school."

Ana ate the eggs and bacon (A.N. Sorry for all of you vegetarians!) that her mom made and got ready to drive to school. She was in a good mood this morning until her mother just told her the consequence of not passing history.

"It's going to be a _long_ week." She said to herself as she got in her black Ferrari. When she was in the car, she decided on telling Elizabeth the news when she got to school. So she tried to brighten up her day by listening to one of her favorite songs: **_"1,2, Step"_** by Ciara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**At the Swann Mansion**

"Elizabeth!" Called Elizabeth's dad, Weatherby Swann. "It's time for you to get up, sunshine!"

"Not now, Dad. Can't I wake up when something more important is going on in the world?" Elizabeth said tiredly from her bedroom still in bed.

"ELIZABETH MERCEDES SWANN! How dare you say something like that! Education is the most important thing you will ever need in life. So get out of bed before I'm forced to drag you out and force you to go to school wearing a Sea foam colored outfit!"

Elizabeth _hates_ the color Sea foam Green. She always thought it looked too much like pale green throw-up. So she got out of bed not only because of the hideous outfit her dad would make her wear, but because her father was really strict about education. He doesn't like it when people joke about it or else he gets all angry and serious. Two things you don't want to see in Weatherby Swann's attitude.

"Alright! I'm up. Just give me a second, sheesh!" She called back down before climbing out of her queen-sized bed.

1 hour and 45 minutes later, Elizabeth was downstairs where her father was making hash browns and pancakes. "Honestly, Elizabeth. Does it really have to take you an hour and 45 minutes to get yourself ready?

Elizabeth just smiled before responding. "Beauty takes time, patience, and effort, Dad. You can't rush it."

"I don't think I'll ever understand the female portion of the human race. Anyway, eat and get to school. I don't want you to be late all the time like that careless boyfriend of yours." Mr. Swann said while taking out two plates and two glasses.

"Will is not careless. He's just… uh…um… free spirited. That's all. I'm exactly the same." Elizabeth replied while making her plate of food and sitting at the table to eat with her dad. When she was finished, she put her dishes in the dishwasher and headed for the door.

"Have a good day, Elizabeth. Be safe and get plenty of 'A's." Her father called out.

Elizabeth laughed softly at her dad's comment. "Okay I will. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart." Then he watched his daughter drive off in her white Buick. She had her drivers' window down and he could hear her **_"Destiny's Child"_** CD playing the song **_"Independent Woman Part 1"._**

**At Sunny Mill High school**

Jack sat at his desk in room #902 drawing pirates. He was the fourth person to get into the room and his friends and girlfriend don't usually come until later on. So he sat at his desk so engulfed in his pictures, that he didn't hear the classroom door open or hear the footsteps that approached him from behind.

"Drawing pirates again, are we Jack?" A familiar voice asked by his left ear. Jack was so startled that he almost fell out of his chair.

"WILL, how many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me!" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. I was just trying to find a way for you to help lighten up m day." Will said truthfully.

"And why would I be needing to brighten up your day?" Jack asked while picking up his sketchpad and pencil that fell on the floor.

"Because I'm so sick of having to miss important events in my life because of stupid exams. I ACTUALLY MISSED THE FALCONS' GAME LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF MY MATH TEST!" He said agitated.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at his friend's annoyance.

"You know, Will. There's this thing called a schedule that can help you with that."

"What?"

"You know, it's-"

"Yeah, I know what it is. I just never thought that _you _would actually use one."

"I don't. My parents do."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Then, a well-manicured hand landed itself lightly on Will's right shoulder and a feminine voice asked, "What are you two talking about?" But before either one of them could answer, another female came from the left of Will and answered, "They were most likely talking about how to make Jack's life even more lazier that it already is. They may even be talking about what size dress for Jack to wear with the rest of his girly ensemble." The two female and Will laughed but Jack feigned offended.

"That wasn't funny, peach." He said to the girl on Will's left.

"Yeah, Ana. He's right." The other female said trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"Thank you, Liz." Jack said.

Then Elizabeth couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she just burst out laughing, having to lean on Will for support who was also cracking up.

"Are you quite finished?" Jack asked with a slight smile on his face. Clearly, he found it tickling too.

"Yeah. But anyway, what were you guys talking about?" asked Ana.

Jack didn't get to answer because Will said; "We were discussing how I will be able to do my schoolwork without missing anything interesting in my life.

"Schedule." Elizabeth and Ana said in unison. Now it was Jack's turn to laugh.

"We've already established that thought. I'm going to actually do it too." Everyone just smiled. Then Ana chose this time to break her news.

"Speaking of schoolwork. My mom saw my report card this morning." Ana said nervously.

"And?" asked Liz.

"And she said if I don't pass History, that she's going to take me out of the Movie Making Club."

"What!" Elizabeth nearly squealed. "But-but. You can't! You're one of the most creative filmmakers on this wing, and me, but still, you can't leave me to do this on my own!"

"Calm down, Lizzie. How many more assignments do we have until the next report cards come out?" Ana asked, trying to reassure her friend.

"About six. What's your grade in history now?"

"A 68." She said as if it wasn't a big problem.

"A 68! Ana, how in holy skittles did you get a 68 in history class!"

Ana simply told her what she told he mom this morning, "It's a dull and boring subject. Who wouldn't fail it?"

"I totally agree with you there, peach." Jack stated. "And that Mr. Devlin… Doovlin… Dolittle…"

"Dovlin." Ana, Will, and Liz said in unison.

"Yeah that's right. Mr. Dovlin. He makes it worse."

Then Elizabeth decided to pipe up again. "But the point _is_ is that we need to help Ana bring her grade up." Then she turned to face said person. "SO you're telling me that if history was more interesting, you would understand it better?"

"Yep."

"How high does your grade have to be in order for your mom to keep you in the club?"

She most likely wants me to make at least a 'C'"

"Ok, Ana, I'm willing to help you pass history as long as you're willing to put in effort and most of your time. Do we have an agreement?" She held out her hand to her best friend.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"A, because you're my best friend ever."

"I'm not your best friend too? Lizzie, I'm offended. Fine, be that way, I don't care about you anyway." Jack joked trying his best to look serious.

Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course I'm your friend, Jack. You're like an older brother to me. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. Forgive me?" She joked back.

Jack looked at her for a while as if he wasn't sure of her. Then he finally smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you, Liz. No hard feelings."

"Good." Then she turned back to facing Ana to finish her explanation. "The second reason I'm doing this for you, is because I don't want to do this film thing by myself. But the last reason, that I think you'll agree on as well, is because I have the highest grade out of all of us. Which means that I am the most skilled in this particular subject." Liz replied extending her hand to Ana again.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Okay, Liz." Ana then shook her friend's hand and said, "We have an agreement." They both smiled and took their seats as the bell rang, signaling that students should clear the hall and get ready to listen to the morning announcements.

**A.N: Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this chapter of my story. I don't know when I'm going to post chapter two, but I _promise_ you that it will be this week. That's a fact. I just have to give my hands a rest from writing and typing. You have _no_idea what I went through to get this chapter up. You have absolutely _NO_ idea at all. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please write a review for me. I'm new to this and I want to know if you think I should stop or go on. I already wrote chapter two on paper, I just don't think I'll be able to type it yet though but it _will_ be up this week. That's a promise. Just to let you know, I won't put it up until I get at least _one_ review. Keep that in mind, _savvy?_ **

**Xoxoxo,**

**Shy Pirate Lass**


	2. The Note Box

**FIRST OF ALL:**

I would like to thank **blackmagic365**,** The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow, and rockrelay** for reviewing my story. By the way, yes **rockrelay**, you were the first person to review my story. Many thanks to you. I also want to thank **The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow** for telling me how to spell Fifty- five minutes correctly. Lastly but certainly not least, thank you **rockrelay **for being so kind to take time out of your day to read and review my story. I'm only thirteen and I already feel like a famous author. Thank all of you for encouraging me. Here is the second chapter to my story. I hope I won't let you down.

**AND HERE'S YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION:**

"Good morning students and staff of Sunny Mill High school." Mr. Oxwood, the principal, said over the intercom. "I hope you had a wonderful weekend. I know I definitely did. Because on Saturday September 17, 2005 at 7:35 P.M. my daughter, Alexis Hailey Oxwood, was born." The whole classroom erupted into a crowd of applause and cheers. Then the principal finished on with the announcements when he had a pretty good guess that the cheers had stopped, being as he didn't know when they stopped because he was all the way in the office. "Yes, I have a beautiful healthy baby girl. Now, on with the announcements. Everyone please stand for the Pledge Of Allegiance at this time." Everyone around the school did as their principal said and pledged:

"**I pledge allegiance, to the flag,**

**Of the United States of America,**

**And to the republic, for which it stands,**

**One nation,**

**Under God,**

**Indivisible,**

**With liberty,**

**And justice for all.**

When the pledge was over, everyone sat back down in their assign seats. Luckily for Will, Liz, Jack, and Ana. They get to sit in the same row with Jack first, Elizabeth next, Ana behind her, and Will's at the end.

They got bored listening to the announcements, so they decided to pass notes to each other. Will tore out a sheet of paper and started the note:

_Hey Ana, Liz, and Jack._

He passed it to Ana, who passed it to Liz, who passed it to Jack. They all wrote their reply and handed it back to Will.

_Hi – Ana_

_Hey, babe – Liz_

_What's up, Turner – Jack_

They continued writing notes until the end of homeroom. When it was done, this is what it looked like:

Ana, can I borrow your blue and purple top tomorrow? – Liz Which on? – Ana 

_The one that says 100 on the front and …SOMETIMES on the back. – Liz_

_Sure. Only if you let me wear your chocolate brown boots. I've got the perfect outfit. – Ana_

_Okay. – Liz_

_Sorry to break up your little outfit emergency, but there are guys reading this too. – Jack_

_Really? Who? L.O.L – Ana_

_That wasn't nice, peach. – Jack_

_Jack, why do you always call me 'peach'? You never told me why. – Ana_

'_cause, _**you**_ love peaches,_** I**_ love peaches, WE ALL LOVE PEACHES!…Right? – Jack_

_L.O.l – Liz_

_l.o.l – Ana_

_L.OL – Will_

_What are you guys laughing out loud about? – Jack_

_You, L.O.L – Will_

_We're laughing at you, angel – l.o.l – Ana_

_YOU JACKIE! YOU GIANT GOOFBALL! – L.o.l – Liz_

Before Jack could question them further, the bell rang for first period. So they kept the note in their 'sacred note box'. It's a box full of notes that they passed to each other. Each box is for each grade they were in. They keep them in box so that when they're living on their own in the real (A.N: Real hard) world, they can go back to the note box and see what they use to write to each other so they can laugh at how childish and carefree they were. The only notes about the note box are that all four of them have to look together, never individually, _no one_ other than them are aloud to read them, and they're not allowed to throw the notes away. EVER.

So now Will is off to Chemistry, Jack's going to English, Liz is headed off to History, and Ana is heading for Algebra.

"Bye." They each said to each other. Giving each other a hug. They would soon meet again in Spanish class and at lunch where they will all sit together and talk about how they think they're teachers have something against them for some odd reason, due to all the work they give and the punishments they give to certain students. But they talk bout that rarely, why waste time talking about school? So instead, they either talk about rumors that they've heard or about different parties they're throwing this year. Yep, life is good when you have friends like Liz, Jack, Ana, and Will. Very good indeed.

**A.N: **I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting for this chapter. This computer has a virus and it's extremely slow. It took me at least two or three tries to even find your reviews because it kept shutting me down and logging me out. Anyway, we won't get a new computer until Christmas. Please leave me another review, you have no clue how excited I was to receive them. I actually ran around the house screaming as high as I could. Gracias mi amiga's e mi amigos!

Translation: 

**Thank you my female and male friends.**


	3. Sweet Memories

**_A.N._** First of all, I would totally love to thank my reviewers. Thank you sooo much **the future Mrs. Jack Sparrow, rockeyrelay, williz, Captain Ammie, blackmagic365, and immirtalwizardpirateelf-fan**. You guys are so wonderful! I love to read what you think of my writing. It motivates me to make each chapter better than the last. Speaking of chapters, here is chapter three for all my adoring fans. Oh by the way, yes, I _am_ a girl and I'm glad all of you think this story rocks. Well, Enjoy! Thanks again!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**CHAPTER THREE**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Room # 908: Mr. Lee's Chemistry Class 

Will sat at his desk in the third row writing down his agenda. It read:

Quiz Today 

_Class work:_ Read pages 35-45 in your textbook. Take Notes.

_Homework:_ Complete questions 1-20 on page 45.

_Next Friday:_ Project Due

Once he was done, he put his agenda away and started to daydream about his first meeting with Elizabeth.

FLASHBACK

William Turner Jr. sat at table number two in his kinder garden classroom making a family portrait. His family included: Madeline Turner (Mom), William Turner (Dad), William Turner Jr. (Himself), and Brittany Turner (Little Sister). Mrs. Peterson, the teacher, said that each student was to draw something they treasured dearly. Most people drew toys, others drew books, and one person even drew himself taking a nap! But Will drew the most important thing he has ever had, his family.

"_Kids, listen up for just one second, please." Mrs. Peterson said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their teacher._

"_Kiddies, we have a new student." Then, she stepped aside and a little girl came into view. She was extremely pretty. She had long, curly, golden shoulder lengthed hair, rosy red cheeks, full pink lips, delicate peach skin, and big, chocolate, brown eyes._

"_Guys, this is your new classmate, Elizabeth Swann."_

"_Hello, Elizabeth." The kids all said together. She just waved at them, shyly, in greeting._

"_Miss Swann, please sit at table number two next to young Mr. Turner." Will raised his hand to let Elizabeth know who young Mr. Turner was. She walked slowly over to Will and sat down next to him._

"_Hi, Elizabeth. My name is William Turner, but you can call me Will." He said smiling._

"_Okay. I'll call you Will only if you call me Liz. Agreed?" she said holding out her small cute hand._

"_Agreed." He replied while shaking her hand. Then, he got up and wet to get his new classmate paper and crayons so she could draw her treasure. Surprisingly to him, she **also** drew her family. "Hey, I drew my family too!" H laughed._

_She looked over at his picture and smiled. "Oh, I didn't notice. Well my family **is** my most valued item." They kept talking all the way until naptime. _**(A.N. Oh how I miss naptime at school. L.O.L)**_ Will invited her over to the spot where he normally sleeps alone. It was a spot by the window where the sun shone through. It was to keep him warm, due to, Mrs. Peterson putting the A.C. on so high. Liz happily obliged to join him. They lay under their blankets and dozed off into a peaceful slumber. No doubt they knew they would be best friends this year. Maybe even closer in the future._

END FLASHBACK

Will snapped out of his happy memory when he heard Mr. Lee begin to yell at the class to be quiet and pay attention. So Will sat at his desk waiting for Mr. Lee to give him his test paper.

"Okay. You may begin." He said.

Thirty minutes later, Will was the sixth person to finish his test. H gave it to his teacher and then sat back down waiting for second period, English, to hurry up and come.

**Author's Note: **Yaaaayyy! This chapterwas really fun for me to write. I wanted to do a flashback on how two of these characters met. I _was_ going to do Jack and Ana since they're my most favorite couple ever. Then, I reread my story and figured out that I don't give Will and Liz enough time in the spotlight. So this chapter is dedicated to all of you Will and Elizabeth fans. Anyway, plz review this chapter. I CAN'T WAIT TO PUT UP CHAPTER 4! (Unless you guys want me to stop.) Well, see ya sometime next week! Tootles.

Xoxoxo,

Shy Pirate Lass

_**P.S.** I've watched POTC 30 times straight! (Of course not all in one day. But one day after another, and another, and another, and so on.) I guess you could call me completely obsessed. I'm also planning on seeing POTC2 30 times straight. (Coming out July 7, 2006) HOLY SKITTLES I LOVE THIS MOVIE!_


	4. Anamaria and the Algebra Teacher

**Thank You One and All!**

Before I begin my next chapter, I'd like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers.

_Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan_- I totally agree with you about little Will being cute. I LOVE TODDLERS! (Except for the ones that whine and cry all the time. BLAH!)

_Captain Ammie_- I'm happy you think chapter 3 was good. **_I_** didn't like it though. I feel as if I could have made it a heck (sorry, I don't curse, guys.) of a lot better.

_Rockyrelay- _Thank you rocky. You're one of my top favorite reviewers. I'm glad you liked my chapter.

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Thanks for the review. Sorry for not listening to you about the 'anonymous reviewers' thing. I planned on doing it at that moment, but I got distracted and forgot. What can I say? I'M HUMAN WOMAN! (I honestly **_didn't_** mean that in a rude way.)

_Blackmagic365-_ Thanks for the awesome review. You're another dependable person I can count on. YOU ROCK BLACKMAGIC!

Williz- I'm glad you thought little Liz and little Will were cute. They're so adorable! Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope I don't let you down in my other Will and Elizabeth moments.   
THANK YOU MY LOVLIES! HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! ENJOY! 

**Room # 909: Ms. Milford's Algebra Class:**

Ana was fifteen minutes into class when she decided to take out her notebook and begin chapter four of her fan fiction. She _loves_ the movie, **_Lemony Snicket's: A Series Of Unfortunate Events_**. It's very interesting. Anyway, so she opened her **_Harry Potter_** notebook and began writing.

Every now and then, she would stop and change her writing to make it funnier. Her writing so far says:

Sonny walked into Mr. Montgomery's living room so she could find something for her razor sharp teeth to chew on, only to find the **ugly** Count Olaf, a.k.a Stefano, standing in front of a picture. The picture had a small man dressed in all green standing in the middle of a snake that made its body into the shape of a heart.

"_Buta kamuleta fu!" (What are you doing in here, you heartless ogre!) She said to the evil man._

_He turned around to face her, "I'm sorry, little monkey. But I don't understand what your saying." He said smiling at the young toddler. He didn't use his phony accent because he knew that Sonny knew who he was. So he just talked in his normal voice._

Ana suddenly stopped writing when she heard Ms. Milford ask her what the answer was to number three from the homework last night. She was so engulfed by her writing that she didn't even hear her teacher come in!

"It's uh… um… hm."

"I'm sorry but neither uh, um, or hm, is the answer. If you're going to answer the question wrong, be sure to use _real_ words. Or do you need some help?" The tall Irish woman said. She saw Ana at her desk writing. Again. She's so tired of Ana writing stories instead of doing what she needs to do. So she decided to try and embarrass her into paying attention.

Ana sometimes wishes she could just find out a way to get her aggravating teacher fired. She's always bugging her not listening. I mean, what's so bloody wrong about writing a story! That's what they're always telling you!

"No, I can answer on my own. But I have one question for you first."

"What would that be?" Ms. Milford asked, relieved that her plan had worked.

"Why don't you ever let me write stories in class? That's what you teacher's are always telling us." Ana replied. Then she said, mimicking her teacher's Irish accent, "Students, you should spend more time reading or writing instead of wasting your time watching television and sitting around all day."

The students laughed.

"Ms. Thompson. First of all, you're not suppose to be writing in my class _during_ class. And secondly, you are to _never ever_ disrespect me or I'll send you up to the office so Principal Oxwood can deal with you. Are we clear?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, _mam._" She corrected but Ana didn't reply, she just sat there, silently daring her teacher to send her to the office. But she didn't. "Now, who knows the answer to number three?"

'Ho-ly Skittles. I can't stand this woman. I mean, she always calls **_me_** out. You don't see her sassing Tommy Williams. And he's the one who hides bugs in her desk, writes on her materials, and shoots spitballs at the ceiling when she's not looking! But I get in trouble for writing. What has this insane world come to!' Ana thought angrily to herself.

"It's 5,264." Jessica, the teacher's pet, answered.

"Thanks Jessica. Now-"

Ms. Milford didn't get to finish questioning because the bell rang signaling for students to head to period two.

"Anamaria." Ms. Milford called.

"What?"

"I'm glad that you like to write, but I don't want you doing it in my classroom. The next time I see you not following along with the rest of the class because of your story, I will not hesitate to give you a doc. (**A.N.** Do you even _get_ doc's in high school?") " Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, _mam._" She corrected again.

"Whatever. Bye." With that said, she left her Algebra class and headed off to period three where she will also eat lunch.

"Anywhere is better than here." She commented to herself when she knew she was out of hearing range of Ms. Milford.

**A.N.** Thank you again for reading. Please leave me a review for this chapter. At 1st my story was funny, then I thought I was making it dull and boring, so I hope this chapter keeps you interested. Anyway, I have one teensy favor I need to ask you guys. Johnny-cakes-Depp wrote a story called **"Perhaps in a Past Life We Were Meant For One Another".** She won't make the next chapter unless she gets at least six reviews. So please R&R it. It's an interesting story that I love. Please do me this one favor. I'm dying of anticipation of what's going to happen next_. Gets on knees and begs_ Anyway, thanks for reading. Hasta Luego!

**Translation:**

Hasta Luego – See you later.

Xoxoxo,

Shy Pirate Lass


	5. Trouble, thy name is Will

(I'm also having a guess star from one of the shows on NickNite. Keep reading and find out who it is.)

_**Thank You Me Lovelies!**_

_Blackmagic365- _I'm glad you loved my last chapter and I'm happy to know that you like it when I update so frequently. I do my best L.O.L. Anywho, thank you for r&r'ing "Perhaps in a …" Again, YOU ROCK BLACKMAGIC!

_Williz-_ When you told me what your Lit. Teacher said in my review, I couldn't help but laugh! Mwahahaha! Anyway, I'm glad you LOVE my story, it's been a pleasure to write.

_Brittany-_ Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you luv it! I DO WHAT I CAN, SAVVY! (L.O.L)

_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ I'm happy that you can now be lazy. (L.O.L) I'm also happy you like my story so far. Keep reading please! Anyway, this whole thing with Ana not paying attention in class was basically just _me_ in Math class. I just used her name since you guys probably can't pronounce my name correctly. It's Not Even That Hard To Say! (Parizah puh- ree- zjah. Like the store Parisian.)

_Captain Ammie-_ Guess what Cap'n. YOU WERE THE 1ST TO REVIEW MY STORY! Muchas gracias mi amigo! Anyway, I'm glad you love me. Thanks for the high five, lass::gives you a hug:

_Rockyrelay-_ I'm so happy you love my story, Rocky. I loved writing it. :gives you POTC collection: MANY THANKS TO YOU!

Now, enough of my continuous blabbering, here is what you all are **_really_** here for. ENJOY!

Trailer #8:Mr. Martinez's Spanish Class 

Elizabeth walked down the hall, out the back door, and to trailer number eight. This is one of her favorite classes because she gets to learn a new language. She also gets to learn it with her friends. Awesome! Well, she walked through to the door and saw Will, Ana, and Jack already there, talking to each other in Spanish.

"Buenos tardes mi amigo's eh me amiga's." She said to her friends.

"Hola, Liz." They said.

Then, their teacher said, "Clase, silencio eh sientense, por favor!"

Everyone did as he said and sat in their desks. "Abran el libro en la pagina veintidos, por favor."

They took out their books and turned to page 22 just like Mr. Martinez said. "Now, who actually studied for the test today?" Only six out of twenty students raised their hands but sadly, they weren't the hands of Liz, Will, Jack, or Ana. The teacher just shook his head in disappointment. "Let's see how well you do with your twenty-five questions, five true false, and ten true/false questions. Jamie, please pass the test out." Jamie, the tallest person in the class, nodded his head and did what was asked of him. Just then, an administrator walked into the trailer with a tall, light brown, African American student behind him. They both walked up to Mr. Martinez and talked quietly to one another. Then, the teacher turned back to the class and said, " Students, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate, Will Smith."

'That dude has my name.' Will Turner thought to himself.

"Please have a seat in the row with Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner, Miss Thompson, and Miss Swann." The four of them moved their stuff off of the extra desk. They usually keep some of their things on that desk because no one sat there. Will slowly walked to his desk and sat down in the chair, looking at Elizabeth the whole time, but she didn't notice. However, Jack and Will T. did.

"Hi, my name is Anamaria Thompson. Welcome to Sunny Mill High School, Will." Ana introduced with what she hoped was a welcoming smile. She noticed him watching Liz every now and then and was starting to get a little suspicious of him.

"Hi." Was all he said before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

Then, after Jamie was done passing out the test papers, Mr. Martinez said, "You may begin." Will S. didn't get a test because he was new and didn't know that much. So he just sat in his desk, admiring the back of Elizabeth's head.

When everyone was through with their test, they were free to talk to their friends until lunch period came.

"Oh, thanks again for letting me borrow your 'Harry Potter' movie. That's the last movie in the series that I haven't seen." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Holy skittles, Jack. Do you ever think of anything else besides pirates and wizards?" Ana asked her obsessed boyfriend. But before he could answer, Will S. asked, "Holy skittles? What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just a phrase. Just like how people say 'Oh my gosh', 'Jesus Christ', 'Oh my goodness', and so on. We say, 'Holy skittles.'" Will T. replied.

"Oh."

Then Jack decided to answer Ana's first question. "Well, peach-" Jack didn't get to finish his explanation because Will S. asked, "Peach? What does that mean?" The other four just rolled their eyes.

"It doesn't mean anything, Will. Just a pet name that I call Ana." Jack explained. "Now, as I was saying. I love pirates and wizards because they're so amazing and interesting to me. You never know what crazy thing they're going to do next. Just like the Whelp here." Jack nodded towards Will T. Then Will S. asked, "Whelp? What does that mean?"

'Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!' Liz thought annoyed.

Everyone else just banged their heads on their desks while whispering, "Help this poor unfortunate soul. Lord, please help me so I won't have to ring this guy's neck." Over and over again. Then, it was time for lunch. That's when the real trouble began.

The class walked in a straight line down to the cafeteria. Sometimes, it seems as if school lunch food is fake. It doesn't taste right and yet, you eat it anyway. So the period three Spanish class walked down the hall. Talking of course. What kind of class actually walks down the hall silently. It' almost inhumane for teenagers.

When they reached the cafeteria, they got their trays and walked over to the table. With Will S. close behind. Sadly, they couldn't find any way to get rid of him. He just kept talking and talking and talking non- stop! It was driving them all mad! While they walked over to the table, Elizabeth could have sworn she saw her chicken tenders move a little bit.

'Maybe this new fellow is just driving me out of my mind.' She thought. When they were almost close to the table they usually sat at, a fat kid named Joey got up and accidentally hit Will S. and his spaghetti went flying into Liz's long golden-brown hair. She screamed and when she turned around to yell at him. She spun too fast and pushed Ana in the area where some klutzy kid spilled their juice. She slipped and her tray went flying into Jack's face. He stumbled backwards and landed on a short kid named Mike. Then, Janet got up and stood on the table and shouted to everyone, "FOOD FIGHT!" (**A.N.** I've always wanted to be in a food fight. L.O.L) Everyone got up and started throwing food at each other. Ana was almost hit with a giant glob of chocolate pudding, but Will T. just so happened to get in the way and got hit in the face. This was eventually followed by him getting hit in the stomach with apples and slipping on spilled milk.

**(A.N. This next scene is going to be in **_slow_** motion like in movies. When people talk, it will sound like them talking in a deep voice and talking **_very_** slowly. Just like in the movies when someone just got shot and is falling to the ground. L.O.L.)**

Will fell to the ground with a THUD. He heard someone calling his name as he tried to open his chocolate brown eyes.

Liz turned around to go get more ammo when she saw the scene. "WILL!" she cried as she saw him fall to the ground. She ran over to him and knelt by his side.

**(A.N. Slow motion is over.)**

He opened his eyes and coughed a little bit. "Save yourself, Liz." –cough- "It's too late for me." He took another look at her before closing his eyes and becoming limp in Elizabeth's arms.

"NO!" she cried. Then, a gentle hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of her friend, Jack Sparrow.

"I'm sorry, Liz. He was a strong pup. Let's go fight off the rest of these monsters and when we're done, we shall have a proper moment to say our good-bye's." Then, he left.

Elizabeth looked at Will once more and was about to get up when the cafeteria door swung open. This was followed by Principal Oxwood, and he didn't look too happy.

"Uh-oh." Will S. said nervously.

**A.N. Evil cliffhanger. I know. I've been cliffed by many authors. When I started writing fan fiction, I promised my self that I would never do that to my readers. But, I haven't really thought of anything beyond that point. So, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! Anywho, plz review my chapter. By the way, all you Will/Liz fans. I didn't really kill Will you know! I'd never do that to my POTC characters in a humor story! That's just evil! It was just suppose to be dramatic and plus, who could get killed by being hit with pudding! Think about it. Well, gotta go. Chao 4 now!**

**Translations:**

_**1) Buenos tardes mi amigo's eh mi amiga's**._ - Good afternoon my friends. (Amigo-male)(Amiga's- female)

**_2) Hola Liz_**- Hello Liz

**_3) Clase, silencio eh sientense, por favor_** – Class, be quiet and sit down, please

**_4) Abran el libro en la pagina ventidos, por favor_** – Open your books to page twenty-two, please.

**Xoxoxo,**

**Shy Pirate Lass**

**P.S. **At first, **I **didn't know what to write for this chapter. I _was_going to ask you guys what you think I should write about. But don't get me wrong, I still **love **you guys. Then, I remembered that I have a creative **pirate** eleven-year-old little brother. So I asked him. And so the **food** fight was _not_ my idea. But hey! Don't give _him_ all the credit! I'm the one who came up with the idea to guess star Will Smith **and** do the whole slow motion thing! I might do that in most of my **stories**. L.O.L Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that. Love ya, mates!

:gives all readers a bottle of rum:

_DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!_

read the bold underlined words in my P.S.


	6. Safe, For Now

**Firstly:**

Thank you to rockyrelay, blackmagic365, Saiya-Flame-Fairiy, and Captain Ammie for reviewing my chapter. FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS, YOU FOUR WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE TO REVIEW! Lol Anyway, thank you so much. I dedicate chapter 6 for you four. ENJOY!

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Principal Oxwood asked loudly.

'What does it look like ox-for-brains?' Will T. thought while Liz helped wipe the pudding off of his face.

When no one answered the principal's question, he asked equally as loud, "WHO STARTED THIS!"

Everyone just looked at each other, wanting to know the same exact thing. But then finally, Will S., stepped forward and told his principal calmly, "This was all an accident, Principal Oxwood," Normally, the look on Will S' face would have made Jack burst out laughing, but he knew better than to laugh in this sort of situation. "Joey accidentally hit me, and my food hit Elizabeth. She tried to turn to me and accidentally pushed Anamaria, who slipped and ran into Jack, who fell on top of Mitch." The hard look on the principal's face was enough to make Will S. scream like a little girl and run straight into the first locker he saw.

After Principal Oxwood was done giving Will the cold glare, he looked at everyone and said, "All of you are to clean this cafeteria from top to bottom. I will be back in about an hour and this cafeteria better be spotless. After it's clean in here, I will tell you about what your punishment will be. Is that understood?" When the only answers he got were mumbles, he asked again. Louder. "I said, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes, sir." The students said altogether.

"Good. Now get to work." Then, he spun on his heel and left the cafeteria full of speechless teenagers. He was so angry that when he left, his toupee fell off, giving 150 students a nice glimpse of his shiny bald, head. (A/N: I've always wanted to see that happen. L.O.L)

"I may be new to this school, but deeply in love with it!"

"Shut up, Will." Will T. replied.

Ana and Liz both giggled as the other students got busy cleaning.

"What's so funny?" Will T. asked, confused.

Liz replied, "It's just awkward with _you_ saying 'Shut-up, Will.' It sounds like you're talking to yourself.

Will T. smiled, "Yeah, if you think about it, it _does _sound a little funny."

Then, Jack said, "So terribly sorry to break up this… moment,"

"Shut up, Jack." Ana said.

He just smiled and continued, "Anyway, we have to do a certain thing that deals with washing and scrubbing. Does that ring any bells?"

Will T., Ana, and Liz looked at each other and then at Jack. "Shut up, Jack." They said in unison.

Jack smiled again, but then it faded. "Where's Will?"

Will T. looked confuse, "I'm right here, Jack. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Will. And I wasn't talking about you, genius. I was talking about motor-mouth-talk-nonstop-drives-me-outta-my-mind-Will."

Elizabeth smiled. "It looks like he won't be pestering us anymore. Look." She said, pointing in the direction of the garbage cans.

They all looked, and smiled at the scene they saw before them. Leaning up against the wall, was their classmate, Will Smith, flirting with Amy Reynolds, a gothic chick, and he was bragging to the school's football team and mascot.

"Good. I'm glad he's gone." Will T. said, "He stole my mind, he stole my name, _and _he was probably going to steal my girlfriend! That little talk-too-much-steals-my-things-annoying-little-slime sickle."

The others just smiled and got to their cleaning, all relieved that they could now live normally again. But little did they know, that Will Smith wasn't done with them just yet. He's only begun.

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I was actually planning on putting this up two weeks ago but the computer has serious virus issues! AAAGGGHHH! Anyway, I may just have to use my dad's laptop for a little while. Oh yeah, the delay was not only the computer's fault; but it was mine as well. Ever since I got my new **Pirates of the Caribbean** CD, I've been listening to it like a million times every day, and plus, I've been busy drawing the POTC characters to decorate my room. Well, I just wanted to tell you that. See you later, ya scallywags!


	7. The Fight

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**THANK YOU**: **_blackmagic365, rockeyrelay, Saiya-Flame-Fairy, and Williz_**, FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 6! Oh yeah, I just made another story called The Pleasure Of Being A Family. It's a great story for all of you J/A fans. But I will not abandon this story, I'M NOT **THAT** EVIL! (sometimes.) : evil grin: Anywho, I talk too much in these author notes. AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BE A **SHY** PIRATE LASS! Well, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chappy.

**Also**: I must tell you that I'm going to beat up Will Smith in this chapter. You won't believe who is beating on him though! L.O.L

Elizabeth was busy washing the tables with Ana when someone's hand landed heavily on her left shoulder. She turned around to face a grinning Will Smith.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed to be in _his_ presence.

"Now, now, Lizzie. Is that anyway to speak go a friend?"

"Fine." She then feigned a smiled sweetly at him and said, "What is it you would like William?" Then, she turned back to washing the tables, waiting for Will's response.

"That's better. Now, the thing I wanted to ask you was, would you like to go to the school dance with me? If we have another one I mean."

Liz turned back to facing her 'friend'. "Will, as nice as you are and as sweet as that offer is, there will be no more dances this year and plus, Will probably wouldn't be too happy about that."

"So your answer is?"

She sighed and then said plainly, "No." Then she left to go wash the windows without saying another word to him.

"NOW THAT'S JUST MESSED UP, GIRL!" He called after her.

Ana shook her head and left to go scrub the floors with an amused smile on her face.

"What!" He asked confused. "What!" Then, he sighed. "I'll never understand females." He also left, and went to go wash the trays with Jack.

One hour later, Principal Oxwood came back into the cafeteria. When he walked back in, he was amazed at how clean the lunchroom was.

The windows were clean, the floor was shinning, the trays were washed and put up, and the tables were all absolutely spotless; except for one area on the table where there was a mixture of mashed potatoes and Jell-O stuck together on the table surface, which wouldn't come off for some reason. Odd. But other than that, the whole room was spotless.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You guys really _aren't_ as brainless as some people say teenagers are. But anyway, you're still not off the hook."

"Mr. Oxwood, will we be _severely_ punished, sir? After all, it_ was_ an accident."

"Accident or not, Miss Anamaria, you all contributed to this prohibited event. None of you tried to stop the food fight. Therefore, yes, you _will_ be punished. Not severely though. **_(A/N: I wish I had principal like that. At my school, if you even sneeze the wrong way, you'll get either I.S.S or O.S.S)_**

"Okay." Ana replied, relieved.

"Now," Principal Oxwood addressed to everyone. "each of you will get a phone call home, a change of clothes and a doc for not following directions and horseplay. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." All students said in unison.

"Good, now either an administrator of I will call you up to the office in groups over the intercom. Good afternoon to you all." Then, he left. But before he exited, he picked up his blonde toupee off of the floor, embarrassed.

'So _that's_ why my head was so cold." He thought to himself. The he left and slammed the doors shut behind him.

"Awkward." Said Jack.

"What is?" Asked Liz.

"The fact that our principal is…bald."

"What's so awkward about it? 25 of our teachers are bald, 50 dye their hair to hide the gray areas, and the rest have small patches of hair all over their head. Or are they patches of hair from their pets? Scary." She suppressed a shiver.

"Yeah, I understand _that_, it's just… I can picture almost everyone I know as something weird, I couldn't picture Oxwood as being _bald_ though."

There was a _long_ silence between the four of them.

"Well," Ana started. "_that _was a weird conversation." She smiled.

"Yeah." Said Will T. He smiled as well.

"Yep." Replied Liz.

"Uh, huh." Said Jack.

Another long silence occurred.

"So, how are my four most favorite people today?" Asked Will S. from behind Ana. She just rolled her eyes.

"I saw that, Ana." He said.

"And?" She said, not seeing the point.

"_And_, are you mad at me or something?"

"No, why would ever think that, Will?" She replied, sarcastically sweetly.

"Because, you've been giving me evil looks ever since I got her. What's up with that, girl?"

"First of all, my name is Ana, not 'girl', _boy_, so say it skrate. Secondly, you should know by now that I've _never_ been fond of you, and thirdly, LEAVE! US! ALONE!"

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "why do you always bother _us_, you're always talking, always commenting at the wrong times, and you're constantly watching me! Holy skittles man, GET A LIFE!" She was finally relieved to get that off of her chest.

"A'ight, I see how it's gonna be. Fine, you two can hate me. But at least I still got the boys on my side. Right? Right?" Will S. said confidently, standing behind Jack and Will T. with one arm on their shoulders.

"Actually," Jack said while pushing Will S.' arm off his shoulder. "You only have Will."

"What?" Will S. and Will T. said at the same time. Will S. said it out of disbelief and Will T. said it out of one of those ' you must be crazy' tones.

"I'm sorry Will S., but you're giving us a bad image. I'm not trying to be rude or anything,"

"Yes you are." Will Turner suggested under his breath.

"I heard that, Turner, and _no_ I'm not trying to be mean."

"Then what are you trying to say?" Will S. asked.

"What I was going to say was that you're a clumsy, talkative, bad influential, annoying guy. But not in a bad way."

Will S. chose this time to put his plan, that he had been thinking of while he was talking to the football team, into action.

"Uh huh, alright, okay. I see how you want to be. I thought we were closer than that. You guys were my family and you decide to leave me. I…I can't even look at you." Then, he turned away and began to feign a cry and sniffle. Every time one of them would try to apologize and reassure him, he just 'cried' harder. After that, he decided to run in what Jack could call ' the most girliest run he's ever seen.' Will didn't get too far though, being as he had his eyes closed, the poor guy ran straight into the door just as a teacher was coming in. The door swung open fast and knocked Will S. in the forehead with an _extremely_ loud CLONK, which sent him flying a good 2ft. away from the door. Unfortunately, the water fountain was behind him and he hit the back of his head on the fountain with a loud BANG that sounded almost like a chunk of metal hitting metal. **_(A/N: Imagine it sounding like Will banging his swords into the right shape at his blacksmith shop. Like in the movie.)_**

Ana winced. "Oh snapskee. That's going to leave two _major _goose egg knots on his head. One on his forehead and one on the back of his head."

"Yeah," Jack said, trying not to laugh. " when he comes back to school tomorrow, _if_ he comes back, his head will probably look like a hammer-head shark. Except, the shark's head has the knobs on each side of his _face_. Will's will be on each side of his _head_."

Jack, Will T., Ana, and Liz looked at each other, then at Will S., and back at each other. All four of them fell on the floor laughing hysterically. (A/N: falls out of computer chair, rolls on the floor, and starts laughing uncontrollably:)

Will S. got up while rubbing his head where the knots were already forming. Then, he looked at his four 'friends' only to see that they were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You guys just wait," He murmured to himself. " you _will_ pay for what you said to me."

Will T., Ana, Liz, and Jack picked themselves up off of the floor and wiped the river of tears from their eyes. But just as they got up, they saw Will S. trip over his untied shoelaces and ran face first into the nearby wall. This caused them to laugh again.

"You know, Will," Ana said. "If you don't stop being so clumsy, people will think you're some kid who went crazy and started beating yourself up. Very bad assumption."

Will S. tried his best to glare at her through his black eye and snarl at her. This showed the black gap where his tooth was missing. Will's effort to try and look deadly at her, only resulted in making her laugh all over again, due to how awkward he looked with a swollen cheek, a missing tooth, two knots on his head, and a black eye. Normally, if someone _else_ had done this to him, Liz, Ana, Jack, and Will T. would be tying to help Will. But due to the fact that he did it himself was too hilarious.

So this time when the four friends were through laughing, they sat at a table together across from Will Smith and his battered face, and waited to be called up to the principal's office, while Will S. held his numb head and waited to be taken up to the nurse's office and away from this deep humiliation.

**A/N:** OMG! OMG! O…M…G! For me, this chapter was _way_ too much fun to write. Yes, I know it was wrong of me to make fun of Will, but it had to be done. L.O.L Anywho, please review this chappy.

**Xoxoxo, **

Shy Pirate Lass

**_P.S._** I checked my views and reviews. I saw that out of 399 people, ONLY 31 REVIEWED! What in holy skittles is that about guys! **_I'm_** supposed to be the shy one. NOT YOU! So, please review, review, REVIEW!


	8. Will and School Fruit Punch Don't Mix

Will T., Ana, Liz, and Jack were sent up to the principal's office first because they had the most information out of everyone else.

"Now, because your other classmate, Will -Something, I already know the whole story. Is that how it _actually_ happened though?" Principal Oxwood asked.

"Yes, that's exactly how it started." Liz said.

He just nodded. "Well. Alright then, sit down while I call your parents."

They did as they were instructed to do.

The first phone number the principal dialed was '770-464-3872'. The phone rang.

"Hello?" A male voice greeted.

"Hello. Is this Mr. Swann?"

"It is."

"Well, I'd like to inform you on an event that happened here at school today. Your daughter was involved."

"My goodness. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. I just wanted to let you know that she was involved in a food fight today."

"You must have the wrong person. My daughter is a well-behaved student, who follows the rules, and stays out of trouble."

"I'm sorry, sir. But Elizabeth _was_ in the food fight. I wished to ask you if you would please bring her a change of clothes."

"Yes yes, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. Thank you for your time, sir."

"Same here. Bye."

"Goodbye." Then, they both hung up the phone.

**At The Swann Mansion**

"ELIZABETH MERCEDES SWANN!" Weatherby screeched in fury as he went up to Liz's bedroom to get her some different clothes.

**At Sunny Mill High School**

Principal Oxwood did this same routine with Jack, Will, and Ana. Except Jack's phone call didn't go too well. It went a little something like this:

'770-298-3156'. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Angela answered.

"Hi. This is Principal Eugene Oxwood at Sunny Mill High School. Is this Jack Sparrow's Mom, Angela Sparrow?"

"Yes. What's the problem with my worrisome son today?"

"He was involved in a food fight."

"Uugghh! I told him _not_ to get into any trouble today!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Well, would you mind to please bring him some new clothing?"

"No, I will _not_ bring him any clothes. He'll just have to wear food all day and attract bugs."

"Ma'am, I cannot allow your son to wear food all day."

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Because, Mrs. Sparrow, your son is already a class clown; and seeing as he is covered in a disgusting mixture of food, it would only give him more attention!"

"Oh alright. I'll bring him some different clothes."

"Thank-"

Angela hung up in his face.

"you?" Principal Oxwood finished and then also hung up.

**At The Sparrow Manor**

"JACKSON MITCHEL SPARROW, YOU BETTER FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT BECAUSE YOU'RE IN FOR A BUMPY RIDE WHEN YOU GET HOME, BUDDY!" Angela shouted a she headed for her son's bedroom

**At Sunny Mill High School**

After the principal called Ana, Liz, Will, and Jack's parents, he gave them a doc, and sent them back to the cafeteria.

"What do you think my dad's gonna do to me when I get home?" Liz asked once they sat back down.

"You should know, Liz." Ana answered. "He's _your_ dad."

"I know…it's just, that…he thinks that I'm the most perfect person ever. I don't know if he'll go easy or hard on me."

"Well, whatever your dad does to you will be a _whole_ lot better than what my mom'll do to me." Replied Jack.

"What do you mean?" Will asked for the first time since they had gotten back.

"What I mean, Will, is that you know how I'm already a troublemaker, right?"

Will nodded.

"Well, this morning I told my mom I wouldn't get into any trouble today. So since I was involved in a food fight that happened today, my mom probably has a master plan to torment me."

"What were the other things you've done before?"

"Well, when I was four, I almost drowned the neighbor's cat. When I was eight, I put a mixture of ketchup, mustard, and honey in my sister's shampoo. When I was twelve, I tried to drive my mom's car and almost ended up hitting an old lady. When I was fifteen, I dressed up as a girl and went into the girl's bathroom."

"Why?" Asked Ana.

"Because I wanted to see if there was really a couch and hot tub in there like everybody ways there is. Liars."

"Well, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I didn't know you at that time, peach. I met you a few weeks _after_ that little adventure."

She nodded.

"Anyway, and now, I was just in food fight!"

Will, Liz, and Ana just stared at him.

"What?" Jack asked feeling _very_ uncomfortable.

They stared a t him a little while longer before Will decided to answer, "It's just that…you're a bad and strange guy, dude."

Jack grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Will?" Liz asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I just noticed. You don't drink the school's juice like you did before. You use to gulp it down like you were some deserted man who just had a glass of water after being in the desert for a month! Why'd you change to drinkin' milk all of a sudden?"

"Because. Do you remember what happened at the school dance last year when I drank the school's fruit punch?"

**FLASHBACK**

_Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann danced to "Let's Get It Started" by the Black-Eyed Peas. They were both laughing and smiling and having a good time. When the song was over, seeing as he had just danced to a fast song, Will walked over to the punch bowl while Elizabeth was talking to Anamaria and Jack. Will took a sip of the juice._

_At first, Will thought it was nasty being as the flavor was different from before._

"_They probably just bought a different brand of juice this time. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Will muttered to himself before gulping the rest of the juice down._

"_Actually, this is kinda good." So he drank another two whole glasses and went to star dancing again. This time, they danced to "Beverly Hills" by Weezer. When the song was over, Will got himself another six cups of juice. Now, he was feeling a little dizzy so he started wobbling his way over to Liz with a cup of juice in his hand._

"_Hey Liz. You havin'" –hiccup- "fun?"_

"_Yeah. I just want to-"_

"_You know what, Elizabeth?" –hiccup- "You are" –hiccup/giggle-"the most prettiest girl ever."_

"_Thanks, Will. What's wrong with you?" Liz asked concerned. _

"_Nothin'"-hiccup- "What do you say to us painting the words "Pirates Rock the Caribbean" on all the walls of the school?"_

"_What? Are you crazy?"_

"_Crazy in love with you, yep." Will drank some more punch._

"_Woo-hoo! That's good stuff!" Then, he ran up to the D.J. booth and turned on the "Electric Slide" song. He ran to the middle of the gym, tore off his tux jacket and shoes. He started dancing with only his white shirt half-tucked, one pant leg rolled up to his knee, one sock, he let his hair down, and was swinging his belt around like a lasso while screaming "Yee-haw", and then started the electric slide dance. All the other students in the gym gathered around in a big circle, chanting the words "Go Will. It's ya birthday" over and over. Elizabeth just stared at him wide-eyed and shocked._

_He started dancing with everyone he saw, even Nurse Cringle! By the time he was done dancing, he ran over to the punch table and drank the whole bowl._

"_Weeeee!" He squealed as he rode on his stomach on the gym floor where students purposely spilled soap and water from the bathroom sinks. So Will rode in the wet area from on e end of the room to the other. When he reached the other side of the gym, he stood up, faced the others, and said, "THAT WAS WICKED!" Then, he passed out and just lay there, unconscious. But of course, Liz found out that someone had spiked the punch and mixed alcohol in it. That's why Will was drunk and crazy._

"_Well, that explains a lot." She muttered to herself as she picked up his shoes, jacket, sock, tie, and bow. And she followed Jack and Ana, who carried the unconscious Will Turner to the car._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yeah. From now on, I'm not trusting this school's fruity beverages anymore."

Liz smiled. "Whatever you say, Will. Whatever you say."

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You guys rock hard! L.O.L. Anywho, I got this idea from one of my reviewers. You know who you are, and _I_ know who you are. It's just that I usually write down what you guy's review to me so that I know I know exactly how to thank you. Well, I didn't write it down, so I don't know the exact name of my reviewers. OH YEAH! No, **Stick Bug**, I have nothing against Will Smith. I just wanted at least one person to get beat up in this story, so, I chose Will. But I have nothing against him. HE'S TOO FUNNY! L.O.L

**Xoxoxo,**

Shy Pirate Lass 

**P.S.** Please leave me a review. OR ELSE I'LL PUSH YOU OFF THE PLANK, SAVVY! L.O.L


	9. Parents

**READ THIS FIRST:** Guys, I'm seriously running out of ideas for this story. I've got chapters written down up to chpt. 12, but some of you are saying that you're not liking this story as much as you did before. Well, 1 or 2 of you, but anyway, tell me in your reviews if you think I should stop writing this story and just continue with my other one or not. I _**really** _need to know because I honestly don't want to keep this storyif you gys aren't diggin' it anymore. Personally, _**I** _don't like it anymore. If you hate it as well, it's goin' bye-bye. No if's, and's, or but's. **THINK ABOUT IT PLEASE**!

All of a sudden, the large cafeteria doors burst open to reveal an angry Weatherby Swann followed by an equally as angry, if not more, Angela Sparrow.

"_Holy_. _Skittles_." Jack and Liz said in unison.

**(A/N: This next scene is going to go: Weatherby, Angela, Weatherby, Angela, Weatherby, Angela.)**

"ELIZABETH!"

"JACKSON!"

"MERCEDES!"

"MITCHEL!"

"SWANN!"

"SPARROW!"

Then, they said at the same time, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

**(A/N: This next scene is going to go: Liz, Jack, Liz, Jack, Liz, Jack.)**

"I."

"Am."

"So."

"Dead."

"And."

"Buried."

In unison they said, "In my grave."

Weatherby and Angela marched over to the two teenagers.

Jack and Liz looked at each other and then at the two frustrated adults that stood before them.

"Uh…um…"Jack tried to explain. "Well, you know, Mom. Oxwood told you."

Angela glared at her son. "You just wait, my precious son, you're in for it when you get home." Then, she shoved the clothes at Jack and then left.

Elizabeth looked at her dad who was currently just staring at her.

"Uh…hi, Daddy. How are you today?" She smiled sweetly.

Weatherby just continued to stare coldly at her.

"I'm sorry?"

No response.

"I love you?"

Mr. Swann just gave his daughter her new clothes and left without saying anything to her.

"Ouch." Will commented sympathetically.

"I know. If he would have at least lectured me, it would make me feel better. But the fact that he didn't say a single word to me, it's very painful." Liz replied still staring at the spot where her Dad stood.

"Well," Jack said. "I'm going to change now." Then, he left. Liz went in the opposite direction to change into her Sea foam Green outfit.

"Uugghh," She made a face at the hideous clothing. "I thought I got rid of this though."

Ana and Will were still waiting for their parents to come and unleash their wrath upon them. So Ana and Will just fidgeted.

"Come on, Mom. Hurry up." Ana said under her breath.

"Hey, Ana? Do you_ really _want your parents to come here quickly and embarrass you? I'd wait to be out of the lunchroom first."

Anamaria thought this over for a second and said, "Good point."

But, the exact opposite of what was agreed on just happened. Bill Turner and Crystalline Thompson came into the cafeteria.

"Anamaria Samara Thompson."

'Why must she say my _full_ name when she's mad at me?'

"Yes, Mother?"

"Would you mind explaining to me _why_ you decided to be involved in a food fight today?"

"Because…because…I don't know."

"Mmhm. I'll deal with you when you get home." Then, Crystalline gave her daughter her new set of clothing and exited.

Bill Turner did the same.

A few minutes late, Jack, Will, Ana, and Liz, all came back with something clean on.

Ana was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with her name spray painted on it in red letters. She had long black pants with red flames at the bottom of each pant leg. She also had red healed boots on.

Elizabeth was wearing a white shirt that had Sea foam Green colored short sleeves. She also had on a thick sea foam skirt with matching shoes and white socks. Her shirt had a green Care Bear on it.

Jack was wearing a long red shirt and white pants that had what. Like, A THOUSAND ZIPPERS ON IT! He also had red and white shoes and white socks to match.

Will had a Sponge bob shirt, black jeans with different chains, and yellow shoes.

So, the four friends sat a table and said nothing. They just waited for the rest of their classes so they could go home sweet home.

School was over. Students were all on their way back home. Unfortunately for Jack Sparrow, when he got home, he came face to face with

"GRANDMA PEARL?"

**A/N:** **The only thing I want to say is; guess where I got _Grandma Pearl's_ name from. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**P.S.** **THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! I LUV YOU ALL! WHY IS IT THAT ONLY 15 OF MY VIEWERS REVIEW! GAAAHHH!**

**P.S.S.** REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER**. ANSWER PLEASE!**


	10. Jaqueline Sparrow

**Thank You Guys So Much:** Hi there! I'm so happy you reviewed my story and I'm ecstatic that you want me to continue. For you, I will. This chapter wasn't suppose to go up until sometime next week but since I have nothing to do, and because you are so wonderful to me, I decided to put it up sooner. ENJOY!

**My Reviewers ROCK!**

**My-Heart-is-Bleeding-** OMG! Yer heart is bleedin'? Mine is too! (gasp) Wait, isn't it suppose to bleed? LOL Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing chapter nine. YOU'RE awesome!

**Williz**- Williz, I can't describe how wonderful you are. You made me so happy today. I loved yer compliments. THANKS! Luv ya! Oh yeah, don't worry, I wrote some Will/Elizabeth romance inchapter 11. Hehe. 

**Rockyrelay-** Gimme an R! Gimme an O! Gimme a C! Gimme a Y! Gimme an R! Gimme an E! Gimme an L! Gimme an A! Gimme an E! What's that spell? Rockyrelay, one of the most loyalist reviewers I have. Thanks Rocky!

**Blackmagic365-** I LUV U BLACKMAGIC! Yer another one o' me loyal reviewers. You're bloody awesome mate! Oh yeah, what ya said 'bout chapter nine really touched me. I FEEL SO LOVED! LOL

**Johnny-cakes-Depp- **Firstly, I'm lovin' the pen name. Secondly, I'M SO HAPPY YER GONNA UPDATE **PERHAPS…** ! Thirdly, thanks for reviewin'. Oh BTW, I luv yer stories, mate 'cause I _adore _Jack/Ana stories and Jack/Ana stories _only_.

**Saiya-Flame-Fairy-** I totally agree with you on Liz and the Care Bear thing. I'M SO AWEFUL! Hehe! Anywho, thanks a bunch for r&r'ing my story. LUV YA, MATE! 

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

The eighty-five-year old woman smiled at him. "Yes, Jacqueline, it's me."

"Uh…my name's Jack. Not Jacqueline."

"Now don't you get an attitude with me, young lady. I may be old, but I can _still_ put you over my knee." She wagged her wrinkled finger at him.

Jack looked over to his mom who was watching with amusement. "MOM! I know I've done some bad things, and yes, you've given me punishments that I deserve. BUT THIS IS JUST PURE EVIL!"

"Oh honey. I really wish I could help you. Well, I _can_, but I don't want to. Have fun with Grandma." She smiled wickedly and left the house. "

Jack looked back at his grandmother who was smiling broadly at him withnot a snatch of teeth in her mouth.

"Holy skittles, man! Where are your teeth?"

"That's what I need you for, Jacqueline. I need you to clean my teeth and then come back to me for the rest of the list of what you're going to be doing for me today."

Jack grimaced as the lady gave him her teeth and walked away.

"I swear I'm gonna puke if she makes me do this ever single day that she's here. Actually, I wonder how long she _is_ going to be here." He said as he washed the saliva-covered denchers.

"OH JACQUELINE!" Grandma called.

"Annoying woman." Jack said under his breath. "Always calling me Jacqueline. I don't even _look _like a Jacqueline."

"JACQUELINE!"

He rolled his eyes and called back. "What!"

"Stop cleaning my teeth for a minute. I need you to come down here and scrape the calluses off my feet."

Jack made a disgusted look before going downstairs to do as he was told.

"Ah." Grandma sighed as her "granddaughter" massaged her rough foot.

"Okay. I'm done. What else?" He asked once he was through with his chore.

"Nothing else. You're done."

"Really?" He asked, hopefully.

Grandma nodded her head, yes, but then said, "No."

Jack frowned.

"Next, I need you to give me my afternoon sponge bath."

"OH MY GOSH! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, AND NO AGAIN! I'd rather clean your fungi feet multiple times."

"That could be arranged."

"On second thought, I change my mind."

"Actually, I need you to help me with something different. I'm making a dress for a friend of mine."

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, since I couldn't fit my manikins in my car, I need _you_ to wear it as I make a few alterations."

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Uh…I cant'. I have to help Will do…something."

"I'm sure he can get another one of his friends to help him. Now come on Jacqueline. If you were a boy, I wouldn't make you do this."

"But I _am_ a boy!" Jack was getting annoyed now. "My name is _Jack_ Sparrow, I'm of the male race, last time I checked, and I am your grand_son_!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait a minute. " Then, Grandma turned on something in her right ear. "Say that one more time. I didn't have my hearing aid on loud enough. Now, what did you say?"

Jack hung his head in defeat and said, "Never mind."

Grandma smiled. "Okay then. Come with me so you can try on my new design."

Jack moaned and looked heavenward while whispering to any deity who was listening. "Please, help me." Then, he followed his grandmother into the next room where the torture tools awaited him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I. Feel. Ridiculous." Jack said as he stood on a stool while Grandma Pearl was busy pinning and sewing. Sewing and pinning. Pinning and- "OW!"

"Whoops. Sorry, Jacqueline." Grandma apologized to her grandson who was currently in a frilly pink dress. The hem of the dress was Bubble Gum Pink, there were white flowers all over the bodice, the hem of each sleeve and the V-neck hem was also frilled out. The dress sprouted outward and it had a _huge_ white bow on the back.

"You know what, Jacqueline? This dress fits you perfectly. Oooh! I have a good idea! What about if I let you come to my tea party on Sunday? All of the lady's in my group would be delighted to meet you; and I could make another one of these dresses so you can wear it! Isn't that grand, Jacqueline?"

Jack looked out the large window and began whining. When he turned back around, Grandma wasn't there! He could faintly hear someone talking in the next room, so he strained his hearing and could hear his grandmother saying:

"Yes, Angie, I'm bringing my granddaughter too. You should see her!"

Grandma was obviously on the phone.

"Hahaha, well, this should be fun. What time do you think we should come?"

"Okay. Thank you, Angie. Goodbye now." Then, Grandma hung up the phone and came back into the room he left "Jacqueline" in, only to find him whining again.

"Jacqueline!"

His head snapped up and focused on the short gray haired woman.

"No whining young lady! Now stand up straight, feet together, toes pointed, head up high, eyes squared, and put a smile on."

He did as he was told.

"Good. Now take off that dress so we can practice on how you should act on Sunday." Then, she left the room.

"Why me? WHY ME!" Jack yelled to the sky while throwing his arms up in the air. He then proceeded to discard his body of the wretched puffy pink dress and went to the kitchen where his grandmother awaited his arrival.

"Hurry up, Jacqueline. Rule one: tardiness is unacceptable."

"Firstly, my name is-" Jack started to correct.

"Jacqueline, stop standing around like a shy school girl and come sit."

"Jack! My name is _Jack_ Sparrow! Jees!"

Grandma Pearl wasn't paying him any mind though. She was too busy taking out china cups, plates, and bowls.

"Jacqueline, if I have to tell you _one_ more time to sit down, I'm going toteach you how to waltz as well. NOW! SIT!"

Jack did as he was instructed.

"Good. Now, when you sit at a table, you cross your legs. You can either choose a leg cross or an ankle cross."

"Grandma Pearl, I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Nope. You _are_ a girl, and I will not have _my_ granddaughter behaving like a tomboy. Now cross those legs!" Grandma swatted Jack on his legs with a foot long ruler for emphasis.

"OW! Alright, alright. Holy skittles you have a strong arm for and old woman."

"Thank you. Now, next I want you to pick up that napkin by your plate, unfold it, and set it on your lap. Like this. "She picked a lavender colored napkin, unfolded it, and spread it out across her legs.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I'll explain it later, _just do it_."

Jack sighed in defeat and did the same thing Grandma Pearl did.

"Then, after I pour you your cup of tea, you pick up the cup and drink from it with your pinky out. Be sure to sip, not _slurp_."

"WHAT! Uh-uh! No way! Outta the question! Scratch that! Never!"

"Jacqueline!" Grandma swatted his legs once again.

"OW! Would you stop doing that!"?

SWAT

"QUIT!"

SWAT

"CUT-IT-OUT!"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

Jack hissed in both pain and frustration.

"Now Jacqueline, calm your temper and do as I told you."

"But-"

SWAT

"OW!"

SWAT

"Hush, Jacqueline."

"My name is Jack! _Jack_! _Mitchell_! _Sparrow_! Why can't you get that right!"

SWAT

"That's another rule. MIND YOUR MANNERS AND RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

SWAT

"OW! What was that for?"

"Just to keep you in check; now pay attention."

SWAT

"GRANDMA PEARL, IF YOU DON'T STOP SWATTING ME WITH THAT BLASTED RULER, I WILL HAVE NO FEELING IN MY LEGS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! NEVER MIND A WHOLE TEA PARTY!" Then he added under his breath, "And I may just have to strangle you."

SWAT

"I heard that!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! Just put the ruler away and we can talk this over. Male to female."

"Female to female, Jacqueline."

"I'm not a-!"

SWAT

"I _dare_ you to back sass me again, young lady." She glared coldly at Jack, but when he made no move to apologize, Grandma Pearl raised the ruler above her head, ready to hit him.

Jack put his hands up in defense. "OK, OK, OK! I give! I'll behave, just put the ruler down!"

"Please." Grandma added.

"What?"

SWAT

"OW! Okay, _please_ put the ruler down!"

Grandma smiled and put her weapon down as Jack began to rub the sore areas on his thighs.

"Good girl. Now drink the tea, please."

Jack was almost done drinking, when the door opened and there stood Angela Sparrow with Will Turner coming in after her. They looked at Jack who was doing a leg cross, had a lavender napkin on his lap, his hair was combed and curled, he was drinking tea with his pinky out, and daintily sipping it.

Will cracked up and fell on the floor, gasping for breath, tears running wildly. "Jack," he breathed. "Oh…(gasp)…my…(laugh)…holy…skittles!"

"SHUT UP, WILL!"

"I'm sorry. But you should honestly see how ridiculous you look. It's hilarious!"

"Alright, Will," Grandma Pearl said. "I think Jack's embarrassed enough now." She smiled at said person, trying not to laugh.

"Hey wait a minute!" Cried Jack. "You called me by my name! Why wouldn't you do it before!" He was annoyed.

"Jack, this whole thing was a scam." Explained Angela. "Grandma Pearl just came over to visit us for a little while. I told her what happened at school today and she agreed to plot against you."

Jack was speechless.

Then Grandma added, "Your mom didn't really leave either. She was filming everything."

"Hold up." Jack protested. "If she was filming this, why didn't I see her out the window?"

"Who said anything about her actually _holding_ a camera? She was in the car controlling the hidden cameras in the house. Your mom saw everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Grandma smiled.

Then Will piped in, "But I must say, you in pink dress, is a sight for sore eyes."

"Wait. Why was Turner there?"

"He just got here." Angela explained. "Before we walked in here, I showed him the tape. Will was currently just walking down the street and I called him over, he watched it, and then he burst out laughing."

"What about the lady you were talking to on the phone? Angie I think her name was."

"It was your mom. I knew you were listening so I played along."

Jack growled. "You guys are some mean people, man."

"Well, I _told_ you before I left your school earlier on today that you'd be in for it when you got home." Angela smiled.

"That's messed up, Mom." Jack commented.

"I know. But you deserved it."

"I know. Hey, do I _really_ have to go to that tea thingy on Sunday?"

"No, Jack, you don't have to go. Or are you trying to confirm the decision on going?" Angela quirked a thin eyebrow.

"No! Absolutely not! I'd rather…" He trailed off.

"You'd rather what?" Asked Will.

"Nothing. I if I say it, they'll probably try to find a way for it to actually happen."

Will nodded.

"Well," Grandma Pearl started. "I need to be getting home or else Grandpa Earl is going to throw a fit about me not having his food ready for him. So, see you later!" Then, she headed for the door. When she reached the door she turned back to the other three people and said, "By the way Jack, that dress really _did_ look lovely on you. Maybe I should-"

"OKAY, GRANDMA! BYE! ADIOS! SEE YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU! YOUR HUSBAND'S WAITING FOR YOU! NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" Jack said as he hurriedly ushered Grandma Pearl out of the house before she thought up any other one of her "brilliant" ideas.

Angela and Will were smiling amusedly at him when he turned back to face them.

"Will, none of this," Jack threw his arms up in the air to emphasize what Will just saw. "ever reaches the kids from school. Mom," He feigned sadness as he looked at the black-haired forty-one-year old woman. "you wound me."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"Really?" He asked confused.

"No."

"You really _are_ an evil parent."

"I do what I can." She smiled and went to her room, leaving her son and Will alone to talk. Well, more like Will laughing and Jack getting annoyed. Either way, Jack was _humiliated_.

"The perfect trick." She commented as she closed her bedroom door.

**Author's Note:** O.H.S.A.G.T.T! This chapter took me forever to post. THE COMPUTER HAS A VIRUS! You see, this is what happened:

Captain Shy is havin' a good day b/c she was on honor roll yesterday.

Captain Shy types story.

Captain Shy has forgotten to save document before typing.

Captain Shy has typed up 85 percent of story.

Computer kicks Captain Shy out.

Captain Shy becomes furious and begins screaming in frustration.

Whole chapter was retyped for the _third_ time in _one_ night.

Captain Shy is happy again.

Well, that's what happened. THANKS FOR READING! Please leave me a review.

**P.S.** I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT YOUR GRANDFATHER BLACKMAGIC365!

**Shy Pirate Lass** a.k.a. **Captain Shy Out!**

**P.S.S.** For all of you Will/Liz fans, there will be Will/Liz romance in the next chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	11. Love's Lullaby

**Author's Note:** Hey, luv's! I just want to thank u for reviewing. ESPECIALLY **WILLIZ**, **SAIYA-FLAME-FAIRY**, **BLACKMAGIC365**, AND **ROCKYRELAY**! I love u guy's sooo much! wink

**Williz-** Hahahaha! When I read all the little laughs in your review, I started laughing myself. Weird huh? Lol. I'm so glad that I'm making you laugh happy left and right. Just to let you know, I've _never_ written a romance chapter in my life. So it may not be all that and a bag o' chips. Hehe. blush Thanks for the little 'comical genius' remark. That made feel all warm and fuzzy inside. YAY! I'M A CHEEKY MONKEY! wink Luv ye, peach!

**Rockyrelay-** Luv ye, Luv Ye, LUV YE! OMG, what can I say about you Rocky? You're just so bloody awesome! What am I going to do with you? sigh Well, if I tell you everything about you that makes you such a terrific reviewer, IT WOULD FILL UP THIS WHOLE PAGE! So, I'll just dedicate this chpt. to you and the other 3. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I've _never, _in my whole 13 years of living, _ever_ written a romance, so bare with me, mate! wink

**Blackmagic365-** hugs you tightly I LUV YOU BLACKMAGIC! You, Rockyrelay, Williz, and Saiya-Flame-Fairy have been with me ever since I first started writing this story. Well, three out of you four. But it's not you that hasn't always been here. Therefore, I thank you very, very, very, very, very, much. Lol. BTW, you're excitement about me continuing this story really made me smile. grins Oooh! You're sooo welcome for the comment about your grandfather. My granny died last year. So I give you empathy. YOU'RE UPDATING YOUR STORY! Booya! I've been waiting for it for quite some time now. CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE! BTW, I read the reviews for it. THOSE PEOPLE ARE SO UPTIGHT! I mean, so what you didn't use a name that was usually for a girl of that century. IT'S NO BIGGY! Sheesh. Then they flame you on saying your chapters are too short. SO? I've read a story that had _one_ paragraph as a chapter before, and they expected me to review that. Pshaw. Wasanever! Lol. blush I'm feeling fuzzy inside for your comment about me being such a good updater. LUV YOU, PEACH!

Saiya-Flame-Fairy- Yes, that was a bummer for poor Jack. He told me because I kidnapped him and he's currently messing up the house, looking for some blasted rum! But anyway, shh, don't tell Disney. Hehe. THANKS FOR REVIEWIN', LUV! grin 

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. I had lost my fan fiction notebook the other day and just found it today. You want to know how? BECAUSE MY FRIEND TOOK IT HOME TO READ WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING! She took it out of my book bag and took with her on the bloody school bus. So, I busted her today in orchestra class. Grr. I should have hit her with my violin for making me panic so much! But I won't because she's my beeest friend ever. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya, matey! wink

**Onto What You Guys Really Came Here For:**

Will Turner walked down to the park to meet his beloved Elizabeth at around 5:00 PM, just so they could talk and have fun. When he arrived at Springfield Park, it looked amazing! The large green trees shadowed together above a brown sitting bench. The sun's setting colors painted the sky with beautiful reds, oranges, purples, Golds, ands pinks. Like some little kid who was finger painting in art class. There were colorful flowers planted in random areas, and occasionally, there would be a big butterfly that would land on said flowers. It was almost like some type dreamland.

"Maybe I should start coming here during the evening. This is so gorgeous."

"I know." Said a familiar female voice from behind him.

Will turned around quickly, only to come face to face with the beautiful Elizabeth Swann.

"Hi. I didn't hear you."

She only smiled.

"Well," Liz started. "shall we walk?"

"We shall." Then he held out his arm and Liz looped hers through as they walked down the store path, towards the large lake area.

"You know, Liz, this day just gets stranger and stranger."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I went to Jack's house today."

"And?"

"He was having…tea."

"Regular tea or _tea_ tea?"

"_Tea_ tea."

They looked at one another for a brief second and then started laughing. Once they were done, they had arrived at the little sitting area by the sparkling lake.

In the far distance, you could hear a quartet of musicians. There was a viola player, a cello player, and two violinists. **(A/N: Hey, I play a violin too! lol.) **They played the song "My Heart Will Go On". **(A/N: Hey, I played _that _song too! lol)**

"Milady." Will said as he held out his hand for a dance. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand as he led her to a grassy area. She blushed when he kissed her hand and she did her best to curtsy in reply. Then, they began to dance.

"You know what, Will?" Asked Liz as they glided across the flowered field.

"What?"

"I've never seen the romantic side of you before. You're usually being silly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. But don't get me wrong, love, it doesn't bother me at all. Just a comment."

Will smiled. "Well, I think it's time for me to change that."

"Meaning?" She asked as he twirled her, making her skirt blossom out and then reattach itself to her legs.

"I mean that I very much love you and I'm going to show it a lot more often."

The music got slower and Elizabeth rested her head on Will's left shoulder as they continued to fly. Her eyes were closed and the setting sun shone down on her peach skin, making it look like a golden blanket. The light breeze blew her hair and eyelashes and when she reopened her eyes to look up at him, you could see the reflection o f the large lake in her brown orbs.

'She looks like one of those magical goddesses that you would read about in a fairytale.' Will thought as he looked back down at the young beauty. He took this opportune time to tighten his grip on her waist exposed her skin due to the fact that she was wearing a short white shirt, Will used his other hand to hold her chin, and he gently, oh so gently, kissed her.

The whole thing was like a dream, except he was awake and he wanted it to _stay_ that way. The sun finally disappeared, almost as if it was trying to give them privacy. When the two teenagers looked back at each other, they smiled lovingly at one another. Will took this as his cue, so he picked her up by the waist and spun her around until the music stopped. Liz smiled and giggled. As soon as the song reached its end, Will placed his girlfriend back on her two feet.

"I love you, Miss Swann." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"As I do you, Mr. Turner." She replied laying her head on his chest as he rubbed small circles on her lower back.

At around 7:30 PM, Will looked down, only to see Elizabeth sleeping. He smiled, picked her up gently, and carried her back to the car.

"I'll always cherish this memory, love. Now and forever." He whispered to the sleeping girl as he headed towards the exit.

When he reached his destination, he buckled Liz in the car, got in the driver's seat, and drove her home. He also noticed that they had a witness who saw the two them in their endearing moment, the stars above.

**Author's Note:** So? What do you think of my first romance story? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? But hey, what did you expect! They're teenagers for goodness sake. Lol. Anywho, please, please, please, please, please leave me a review. LUV YOU ME PEACHES! wink

**P.S.** I know this chapter was _way_ too short. SO DON'T FLAME ME ON IT!;)


	12. Social Studies Lessons

**HUGS! THANK U MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**Lore-** No, I don't go to Lenape Regional. I'M A SMITHA 8TH GRADER! Unfortunately. JUST KIDDING! I luv my school. The name Amy Reynolds just popped into my head that day. I didn't mean to choose anyone in particular. IF THAT GIRL AMY YOU KNOW READ THAT CHAPTER AND WAS OFFENDED THAT I CALLED HER GOTHIC, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, GIVE HER MY APOLOGIES! Thanks!

**Rockyrelay-** I'm sooo glad my first attempt at romance was not too weak or not too mushy. THAT WAS MY GOAL! Phew. I'm so glad you appreciate the comments of chapter 10. I meant ever single word of it.

**Blackmagic365-** Grrr! BLACKMAGIC! (groans in agony) Why! Why! Why! Why must you torment me with yer delay on that story of yours! I'M PRETTY SURE CINDERELLA CAN LOSE HER SHOE AND MARRY THE PRINCE WITHOUT YOU BECAUSE THERE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE PEOPLE WHO'RE AWAITING YER CHAPPIE! Jees! Lol. I'm glad chapter 11 made your day and thank _God_ everyone, including you, is saying it was cute and not too mushy gushy wushy cushy. I was aiming for 'in the middle' AND I HIT MY TARGET HEAD ON! Score! Hehe. gasp you bad girl, what in holy skittles are you doing reading my story when you're suppose to be researching? Well, I can't scold you, it sounds like something I would do. HEY, THAT'S ANOTHER THING WE HAVE IN COMMON! Coolio! (wink)

**Williz-** Williz, Williz, Williz, Williz, Williz, Williz, Williz, Williz, WILLIZ! YOU'RE SO BLOODY WONDERFUL, MATE! I could just squeeze you until you implode, no explode, no implode, no explode, gah, IT DOESN'T MATTER! Luv ye, peach. I'm sooooooo happy my first attempt at Will/Liz romance was excellent. 'Tis what I was aiming for! Hehe. gasp You use to play the violin? OMG! Well, you said you _use_ to play it. Oh well, the point is that you held that wooden instrument in your hand, rested your jaw on that chin rest, picked up the bow, and played a song. GREAT! Thanks for reviewing. I HEART YOU TO PIECES TOO! (hugs)

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** Soooo terribly sorry for delayin' this story. The truth is that I had a Social Studies project, math homework, Language Arts bookwork, and a Spanish essay all due in the _same_ week. passes out Anyways, I'm so happy you thought it was a sweet chapter. THAT WAS MY GOAL! And yes, I will be sure to try and update sooner. CAN U BELIEVE THAT WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS STORY THAT I POSTED FIVE CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! Phew. My hands were really working that week. Later, mate! 

**ONTO THE FEATURE PRESENTATION:**

The next day, Elizabeth went over to Ana's house to begin helping her with her history lesson.

"Okay, so tell me everything you know about James Oglethorpe so far." **(A/N: I don't know what you learn about in highschool so I'll just make her learn about what I'm learning about in the 8th grade.) **

"Let's see…he was the founder of the colony of Georgia, he had no kids, he married Elizabeth Wright, was born in December, and he was well-educated."

"That's _all_ you know about him?" Liz asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." She replied.

"Whoa. You have _a lot_ to learn about in order to get a C in this class. So, let's start with his childhood. Now, take four of those 3 by 5 index cards, cut them in half, and then get nine different types of your favorite pictures. Choose the one you love most and glue it to the whole size index card, but glue the other eight pictures to the smaller cards."

Ana did as told. The picture she put on the whole size index card was a picture of Jack sleeping. She took that picture while he was in bed one day. Angela let her in the house nad watched the entertaining sight**. (A/N: My mom has done this to me almost _every_ Christmas morning.)**

"Good. Now put all those pictures to one side." Liz said. "Next, I want you to find anything _small_ that has to do with education."

Ana nodded and left.

She came back holding small scraps of paper, pencils that were sharpened down to the size of her pinky, a small baby beginner's book, and old graded worksheets.

"Perfect. Set those items aside as well, but not close to the pictures. Get some die, a ruler, a pencil, colored markers, and bring that posterboard over here as well. Oooh! Bring your stereo and your favorite CD in here as well. I'll be writing on these extra index cards."

Ana came back with the required items and her Alicia Keys CD.

"Wonderful. One more thing, get a sheet of paper, write the word 'COMISSION' on it in bold letters, roll up the paper so the word is visible, tie some string around the middle of the paper into a bow, and bring a bag of mixed candy. After that, we can begin."

Fifteen minutes later, Ana came back with the 'comission' paper and the candy. She set it aside.

"Peachy. Now, we can start the game."

"Uh…game?"

"Yeah. We're making a board game out of the stuff you brought in here."

"Oh."

Liz smiled. "Those pictures are the player pieces, the pencils and educational stuff are just things to glue to the board, the candy is the prize for each item you receive, the die is just to roll, and the 'COMISSION' paper is the final prize for the end of the game. On the index cards that I wrote, on there is a question. They also have a number on the back ranging from one to five. For each question you get right, you move the number of spaces you rolled on the die _plus_ the number on the back of the card. If you _don't_ get the question right, you move _back_ the number of spaces on the board. You _don't_ move the number of spaces that are on the die. But, you must be fast because you only have until the end of the song. For each question you get correct, you'll receive a piece of candy. This game goes through James Oglethorpe's childhood up until he goes to college. When you reach the end, you get the paper that says commission. This means you have successfully gone through your school years and are now well educated enough to enter the working world. Do you get it?"

Ana nodded and smiled. "Let's play it."

Liz smiled. "Okay. You are going to be James Oglethorpe a.k.a Jack. The other players arehis eight other siblings. Get to the finish line before them."

"Alright." Ana picked up the Oglethorpe piece and put it on the starting line.

Elizabeth picked up a sibling piece and did the same.

"Okay. You first. Roll the dice." Said Liz.

Ana rolled a four, picked up a card that had a two on it, and gave it to Liz.

"The question is: When was James Oglethorpe born and _where_ was he born? Oooh! I forgot to mention that for the first two times we play this, you're allowed to use the book."

Ana nodded. "He was born on December 22… hold on…I know this…wait a sec…I DON'T KNOW! What year was it?"

Liz chuckled. "1696. Now answer the other part."

"He was born in Surrey England. I think."

"Yeah! Do you want a Starburst or a Jolly Rancher?"

"Definitely a Starburst!" Ana replied. "Gimme the yellow."

Liz gave her the banana flavored Starburst and Ana moved her playing piece six spaces forward. Elizabeth's turn. She rolled an eight and picked up a card with a one on it.

"When it's my turn," Liz said. "I'm only going to pick up cards with one on them so you can get the harder questions. It won't do _you_ any good if you answer all the extremely easy ones."

Ana nodded. "Okay. The question says: Out of nine kids, which child was James?"

"The seventh one." Liz replied as she went to move her piece nine spaces.

"NO, YOUR ANSWER IS WRONG!" Ana said.

"What! It can't be wrong! The book, on page seventy-seven, it said he was born 7th out of nine kids on December 22, 1696 in Surrey England in which he has eight brothers and/or sisters, I didn't really check, to-" Elizabeth was talking super fast.

"Lizzie. LIZZIE! Calm down! I was just playing with ye you walking history book."

"Oh." Elizabeth blushed, embarrassed.

Ana smiled.

"I-I didn't mean t-to sound all…sorry." Liz stuttered.

"'Tis okay. I know you read your S.S. book when you have nothing to do. Sometimes I read the dictionary. Funny huh?" **(A/N: Guess what, guys? One day I was doing my homework and needed to look up a word. I already had my dictionary open and I forgot. So, therefore, I wasn't thinking at the moment and tried to find the glossary in the _dictionary_. Boy I felt slow that day. blushes)**

Liz laughed and then looked at the clock. "Oh man! We don't have a lot of time to talk. We have to finish this game. By the way, I want a cherry flavored Jolly Rancher."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the end of the game, Elizabeth won of course. Ana _was_ getting better at understanding this Oglethorpe fellow and she was having fun doing it.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Anamaria said to her friend after they were through cleaning up the materials. Elizabeth was walking to her car with Ana as they talked.

"Ana guess what?"

"What?"

"Will told me yesterday that when he went to Jack's house that day, he saw something odd."

"Oh jees. What has my crazed and daredevil boyfriend done now?"

Liz laughed. "Since he was in that food fight yesterday, his mom punished him by making him stay with his grandmother. SHE MADE HIM WEAR A DRESS AND DRINK _TEA_ TEA!"

They fell out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Poor Jack. I give him much sympathy." Ana commented after they had pulled themselves back together.

"I know. Seriously. Poor guy, even _my_ dad didn't torture me like that."

"Well, it wouldn't be torture for _you_ because you're a girl."

They giggled and finally made it to Elizabeth's Buick. Elizabeth got in, turned the car on, and rolled down her driver window. Ana leaned on the door.

"Hey Ana? Have you noticed how much Will looks and actslike Orlando Bloom?"

"Yeah. If you think about it, they doseem like twins."

"Yeah. But Will is _so_ much hotter."

They both smiled. "Well, Anamaria, I had a great time. Same time next week?"

"Same time next week. Oh! Don't forget that the Movie Making Club is tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "Yep, I remember. What do you say to making a music video starring us for the new song by Jennifer Lopez?"

"Great idea, "Jenny From The Block"?"

"Perfect. See you next week."

"Bye." Ana said as her friend pulled out of the driveway, almost knocking over the lawn gnome in the process

"Man. Too bad she missed. I _swear_ that thing is always watching me." Ana suppressed a shiver before turning around and heading back into the brick house.


	13. Elizabeth and the Curse of Barbossa

**REVIEWER'S ROCK ALL THE WAY:**

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** Hehe! I'm glad you liked the chappie. I'M BAD IN S.S. TOO! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Williz-** HAHAHAHAHAHA! The encyclopedia! HAHAHAHA! I guess we're both a little slow at times, aren't we? LOL. Your comment about the whole 'Orlando Bloom' thing made me laugh. NICE HUMOR!

**MsElizabethTurnerToYou-** Hehe! It seems everyone finds my little 'Orlando Bloom' joke a little tickling, don't they? LOL I'm glad you think this fic is cute. Keep reviewing please!

**padme-skywalker-is-n.p-** Or Rockyrelay, whichever one you are. Thanks for reviewing the chapter! I KNOW! Will _does_ remind me of Orlando a little bit, or maybe my eyes are just a little weird. LOL. Tootles!

**CHAPPIE # 13 FOR YOU WONDERFUL READERS! -cough cough- 396 people –cough cough LOL**

When Elizabeth arrived at home, she went straight to her room and onto her laptop. Her back round was a picture of Will from when they took a picture in one of those little photo booths in the mall. The computer was slow and it took forever to load her windows, but it didn't matter, she could stare at Will's picture _all_ day long. "Come on!" She yelled as the computer chewed up more of her time. When the stubborn thing finally _did_ load all the way, Liz clicked on AOL. It took a while for the actual _window_ to come up; _now_, she had to wait for all the little buttons and bars to appear. She groaned. Then, just as everything was on the screen and Liz was logged into her e-mails, the computer kicked her out! "Aaaahhh!" She screamed in frustration as she yanked at her long hair. From downstairs, she could hear her dad.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth! I'm coming! It's alright, my child!" He called as he ran up the stairs and through the door. "Alright, you scum, get your hands off my- Elizabeth?" He asked, seeing that she was doing nothing but sitting at her laptop.

"Yes?"

"You-I mean-I thought-What-Why did-oh never mind." Weatherby said as he left the room. When he left, Elizabeth tried to check her mail again, and it was packed! She had twelve reviews for her _Lord of the Rings _fan fiction, she had three e-mails from Jack, four from Ana, eight from Will, six from her twin sister Tally who was currently in Europe for a month, she had thirteen e-mails from people who needed her tutoring, one e-mail from her cousin Steve, and blimey fifteen posts of fan mail from Will Smith! Liz stared at her screen wide eyed. She has _never ever_ had a total of fifty-six e-mails in one day!

"Holy skittles and good-for-nothing Tootsie Rolls! I just checked this thing yesterday! Why are you so full? My gosh!" She sighed and began to read and reply to her mail.

About one half hour later, Liz was done. Just as she was about to turn her computer off, it said, "You got mail." She ignored it. "You got_ more _mail." She looked stunned at the screen. "You have to check this mail, Elizabeth." Liz was shocked. "Your mail box is full. Check it Elizabeth. Check it. Check it. Check it. Check it." The computer's voice sounded familiar now. Not like how normally sounded, it was the voice of the same guy who had pimples all over his face like pepperoni, braces, and huge glasses. "Hector B-Barbosa?" The screen changed from her mail to a picture of Barbosa; he was smiling and talking to her.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"What are you doing on my screen?"

"No reason. Just stopping by."

Liz rubbed her eyes to try and clear them. "Y-you're suppose to be dead! You died in a freak drunk driving car crash! What in the-?"

"Hahahahahaha! I'm not dead Lizzie."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No! I'm! Not! Infinity to the 3rd power! So shut up!"

Liz was silent. She then added under her breath, "Yes you are."

"I heard that! And _no_ I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"You are! You are! You are!"

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"You are! You are! You are!"

"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"You're not! You're not! You're not!"

"I am! I am! I am!"

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly at how she so easily tricked her computer.

"Hey wait! I didn't-!" Before he could finish his protest, Elizabeth turned off the laptop, smiled, and fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next time Elizabeth opened her eyes, she had four pairs of eyes looking down at her. When the four people saw her eyes open, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you're alright." The man with wrinkles and gray hair said. He was the oldest out of the group.

"Yes. I'm fine, Dad. I just saw…something." She looked at the black screen of her laptop.

"What did you see?" The girl with long raven black hair, Mocha colored skin, and large brown eyes asked.

"Ana, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I saw…Hector."

"Hector Williams? Hector Richards? Hector Tide? Hector who? We have a lot of Hectors at our school, love." The male with brown curly hair asked. He was the second youngest out of the group. Then he gasped. "Are you cheating on me?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, Will, I'm not. I could _never_ do that to you. But anyway, I saw Hector…Barbosa." There was a long silence amongst the group as the four people looked at Liz as though she was some psycho chick.

"Uh…Liz? Barbosa's dead." Said the last guy with black hair, the same as Ana's, and he appeared to be the third oldest of everyone.

"I know, Jack. It's just that…nothing, I must be going crazy."

"Hey! That's my job!" Said a new voice from the doorway. Everyone looked in the door's direction. The sight they saw made Elizabeth faint again.

"Will Smith?" Today just got worse.

**Author's Note:** Yup! Will's back. (gasp) What's he doing here? How did he get in Elizabeth's house! Why is he in Elizabeth's house! Nobody knows. Well, I do, so there. (sticks out tongue teasingly) You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 14! Later my, loves!

**P.S.** Just so you know I changed my pen name. It's no longer going to be **Shy Pirate Lass**; it will be **Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick**. I just wanted you to know that so you won't be confused. Bye!


	14. Double Trouble

**Reviewers, the best people ever:**

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** I'll explain Will, Elizabeth, and Anamaria's punishments soon, I PROMISE! Just give me a lil' more time. Thanks for reviewing. YOU ROCK!

**Williz-** I think I already replied to your review. (blushes) Thank you so much for being there for me in all my stories. I HEART YOU 'TILL YOU BREAK! Wait, I don't think that makes sense. (shrugs) Oh well.

**Rockyrelay-** Sorry about the mix up between you and the other author Rocky. It's just that when padme-skywalker-is-n.p reviews, they sign your name, so I can't tell if it's you reviewing but you didn't want to use your pen name, or if you cousins are just playing a joke on me. Thanks for clearing that up, lass. Thanks for reviewing as well!

**Madame Opera Ghost-** WOW! A new reviewer! Thanks for joining the club of awesome people; I'm talking about reviewers silly! LOL I'm so glad my whole thing with Jack in a dress made you laugh! That was my head on goal! I'm also happy that my whole Orlando Bloom/Will Turner thing was funny to you. (blush) I DO WHAT I CAN! Thanks for reviewing!

**ARRR! HERE BE THE NEXT CHAPTER MATIES! ARRR!**

"Will Smith! What in holy skittles and good-for-nothing tootsie rolls are you doing here?"

Will S. walked further into the room. "Now, now, Jackie-."

"NO! I've been called Jackman, Jackson, Jacqueline, and even Jackal. Please don't add to the list by calling me Jackie."

Will S. smiled. "Okay. But anywho, that was a rude greeting, my dear friend. Oh, by the way, I thought your phrase was 'holy skittles'. Where'd the whole 'tootsie rolls' thing come from?"

"Just something we added onto it. Now answer my question."

Will smiled stupidly and stared at each of the people in the room trying to act like he hadn't a clue what Jack was talking about. "Who we talkin' about?"

Weatherby piped up. "Don't play dumb, boy, answer the thick-headed boy's question!"

Liz was shocked. "Dad! I've never heard you talk to anyway like that."

"Thick-headed?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, my child, but this is the guy that you said was –GOOD GOD MAN! What happened to your head?" He said, noticing the decreasing swelling and bruises from his incident at school.

"Thick- headed?" Jack asked again.

"Dad! Stay on topic!"

"Thick- headed?"

"Oh yes, sorry. You told me that this boy is the one who was bothering you and your friends."

"Thick- headed?"

"I know, Dad, but it's just…I've never heard you talk like that. Just a little shocking is all."

"Thick- headed?"

Weatherby blushed. "I know, it was an accident though. I got a bit on the wild side there for a minute. Sorry, Will."

"Thick- headed?"

"Holy skittles and good-for-nothing tootsie rolls, Jack! _Yes_! You're a thick- headed, dare devil, trouble making, _hard_ headed, bad influencing, loud mouthed, wild animal!"

Jack was silent for a moment and added under his breath so no one could hear, "Thick-headed?"

"Ok," Will S. interjected. "I'll tell _how_ and _why_ I'm here. _How_ I got here was because your back door was ajar and I could hear panicked voices upstairs, so I went upstairs and found you all crowded around Liz. _Why_ I'm here is because, even though I shouldn't, I'd like to invite you four to my pool party on Saturday. What do you say?"

"I don't know." Jack replied.

"Maybe." Will T. commented.

"I'll think about it." Ana answered.

"Let me get back to you once the national anthem stops playing on snare drums in my head." Liz said as she held a hand to her forehead to let everyone she had a headache. Everyone smiled at her comment. "On second thought, it _might_ be fun and it could give me relaxation time from the torment my dad put me through for that whole food fight thing."

"What did he do?" Ana laughed.

"Well, it all started when the doorbell rang at around 3:30 PM…"

**FLASHBACK**

_Weatherby Swann walked to the front door and opened it. He came face to face with his neighbor Skyla Walker and her twin boys, Jaylen and Dylan. Skyla was holding a large bag in one hand held out her other one for Mr. Swann to shake._

"_Hello, Mr. Swann. I'm Skyla Walker from next door. Do you remember me?"_

_Weatherby took a minute to think before his face lighted up and he had a smile on his face. "Skyla! I remember you! It's so good to see you again. What can I do for you?"_

_Skyla smiled. "Well, I just got a phone call from my manager at work today and he told me that I needed to head to San Francisco for a conference. It was a last minute call, so I couldn't get hold of sitter and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to watch them for two days?" She smiled hopefully._

"_Sure! I don't have anything to do today so it wouldn't be a problem at all, Mrs. Walker."_

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Swann! When I get back, I'll pay you in full and with interest. You have no idea how much this means to me! Thank you so much!"_

"_No prob. Skyla. Have fun on your trip." With that said, both Jaylen and Dylan ran into the house and threw there backpacks on the living room floor as they had a race to see who could get up the stairs fastest. Dylan won._

"_Oh. And Weatherby? I need to warn you that they are very, very rowdy and they tend to be extremely wild at times. You may want to keep a sharp eye on anything that you treasure because they could break it-" There was crash of what sounded like glass. "at any given moment." Skyla finished._

"_Thanks for the warning. I've got the perfect thing that can help with that. Have fun!" Then, Skyla left in her car._

"_Oh Elizabeth!" Weatherby called. "Where are you, dear? I have something to tell you." _

**This is going to be way too much fun**_. Weatherby thought. A few seconds later, Elizabeth came downstairs with the two boys in her arms. Jaylen under one arm and Dylan under the other._

"_Is this some type of joke?"_

"_No, my child, that is your punishment. I'm heading out for little fun with Mr. Turner, Mrs. Thompson, and Mrs. Sparrow. Watch them until I get back." He headed for the hallway closet and took out his leather coat._

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Elizabeth said in a rush as she ran to her father and ungracefully dropped the boys on the wooden floor with a loud THUD. "You want me to watch these two little demons while you go partying in a night club with my friends' parents? You've gotta be kidding me! I won't be alive by the time you get back! Either that or I'll be in blasted coma!"_

_Mr. Swann smiled and continued his way towards the glass door. "I'm sure you can work something out. Good luck!" With that said, he left the house and got in his Honda. Once his car was out of site, Elizabeth turned back to look at the twins who were currently staring at her with evil grins on their faces. They looked at each other and nodded to one another before charging towards Liz._

"_What are you-" The boys pushed her down on the floor and started jumping on her like she was a trampoline. "Get off of me you heathens!"_

"_No! No! No! No! No!" The two chanted in unison. "Never!"_

_Liz was fed up and in pain so she simply knocked them over and stood up._

"_Now listen you two. None of that is going down in this crib and neither one of you are gonna act like lil' trolls up in my heezy. You dig it?"_

_The boys just stared at her. Jaylen spoke up. "What in the world does that mean?" Elizabeth sighed._

"_It means that you are going to behave and act like good little boys. Sorry about the slang, I've been hanging around my friend Anamaria for too long. Stuff like that wares off on you if you're acquainted with her for six years straight."_

_Without even bothering to comment to the teenage girl, the two boys ran past her and all around the house. Elizabeth chased after them._

"_Get back here! Stop running!" She continued to chase them._

"_No!" Jaylen screamed._

"_Catch me if you can, Grandma!" Cried Dylan._

"_Grandma?" Liz screeched. "I'll show you a grandma you little bug-eyed creep! Get back here!" When she found the two boys. Jaylen was on his hands and knees while Dylan stood on his back and tried to get the picture of Will T. that hung on her bedroom wall._

"_Dylan, hurry up before Elizabeth gets in here! You weigh the size of an elephant man! When was the last time you ate? One millisecond ago?" His arms were shaking._

"_Shut up, Jaylen. I almost…got it!" The boy said triumphantly as he took the picture off the wall._

"_Not quite. Put the picture down." Liz commanded from the doorway._

_Jaylen, forgetting that his brother was on his back, got up off the ground and went to go knock Liz over. Dylan fell on the hard floor._

"_OW! Jaylen you dummy! I was still on your back you know." The youngest out of the twins commented._

"_Really? I would have never known seeing as your enormousweight probably made my back go numb! I forgot you were there!"_

"_Why you little!" They began to fight. Liz broke it up._

"_Hey, hey, hey. You shouldn't be fighting each other, you should be-"_

"_Beating on you and flushing this picture down the toilet." Dylan said._

"_Yep." The two rascals left the room with the picture of Will and ran straight for the bathroom._

"_Stop!" Liz commanded as she ran after them._

"_One more step and this guy gets to experience the wonderful world of toilet town." Jaylen said as soon as they got to their destination._

"_You wouldn't dare." She glared._

"_Try me, princess." Jaylen glared back._

_Elizabeth, knowing that these two boys were absolutely serious, sighed in defeat and said, "What do you want me to do?"_

_Dylan and Jaylen shared a grin before Dylan commented. "We have three things we want you to do to. After you've done all of them, you get the picture back. Got it?"_

_Liz nodded._

"_Good. Your first task is to dress up in frilly girly clothes so that way you look like a little girl's doll, go out the front door, and sing 'The Wheels On The Bus' song."_

_Liz groaned in agony. "Fine. Gimme a sec."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A few minutes later, Elizabeth walked out the front door wearing a frilly red dress that had white bunnies all over the skirt, white stockings, and shiny black shoes. She had a lot of white powder on her face that almost made her look like a ghost, her cheeks had a lot of red-pink blush on them, her lips were glittering and red. It made look like her mouth was bleeding. She also had her hair curled and in two pigtails that hung over her shoulders. The boys gave her a microphone and hooked it up to the karaoke machine. Dylan pressed the 'play' button and the music came on, Elizabeth sang:_

"_The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round. The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, all through the town."_

"_Louder!" Jaylen commanded._

"_The babies on the bus go waaa, waaa, waaa. Waaa, waaa, waaa. Waaa, waaa, waaa. The babies on the bus go waaa, waaa, waaa, all through the town."_

"_LOUDER!" Dylan ordered._

"_The mommies on the bus go sh, sh, sh. Sh, sh, sh. Sh, sh, sh. The mommies on the bus go sh, sh, sh, all through the town!"_

"_Ok, OK! Stop! I've heard enough! Time for task two." Liz and the boys went back inside._

"_What now?" Liz asked from her room where she was changing back into her normal clothes._

"_Next, I want you to drink a beat-spinach shake."_

"_Ew! No way! You're never going to get me to do that!" Liz said after she entered the room where the boys were. She looked like Elizabeth Swann again instead of a possessed doll._

_Dylan sighed. "Well, I guess this guy can just have a nice little dip in the sewers after I flush him. Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll send you a post card and introduce you to his rat buddies." He lifted the seat up._

"_Wait! I'll do it."_

"_Score!" The boys said in unison. They all went downstairs. Once they were in the large kitchen, Liz took out the blender, a bowl of beats, and a can of spinach. She loaded the two ingredients into the blender, pressed the on button, and watched the substance change into a brownish-green liquid. She grimaced before taking out a glass cup, pouring the liquid, and taking a long drink. Once the glass was empty, Liz slammed the glass down, ran towards the trashcan, and gagged. _

"_That was," Out came the shake. "disgusting."_

"_No, that was wicked!" Jaylen commented. The two boys gave each other a high five and told Liz her final task._

"_Now, Elizabeth, here is your final task before I give you your picture back. I want you to call that friend of yours, Jack Sparrow I think his name was, and tell him you think he's the most gorgeous person you have ever seen."_

_If Elizabeth wasn't sick from her shake, she was absolutely turned inside out by now._

"_NO! You've gone too far. I'll never **ever** do it. No matter how much you torture me. I'll do anything else, but not this."_

_Jaylen laughed. "Well, since you don't like this, it will only make it more interesting after you call your little boyfriend and tell him that we flushed his picture of him at your prom down the toilet, all because you didn't want to do a simple prank call. Mm-mm-mm. I thought you were better than that, Lizzie. Oh well. It was fun while it lasted. C'mon, Dylan, this pic is going bye-bye."_

"_I'll do it! Man you two are evil! I could just trample you right now!"_

"_Lizzie, dear, getting feisty are we?" Dylan wiggled his eyebrows. "Me likey."_

"_EW! Just give me the phone." When Liz had the phone in her grasp she dialed Jack's number._

"_Hello?" It was Jack._

"_H-Hi, Jack?"_

"_Hey, Liz, what's up?"_

"_I have t-to tell you something."_

"_Spill."_

_Liz looked at the two boys who were on the other phone, listening to the conversation with evil grins. She took a deep breath and said, "I-I think you're the most go-go-gorgeous person I've ever seen. Bye." She hung up in his face and looked at the Jaylen and Dylan who were rolling on the floor with laughter. Liz snatched the picture of Will from Dylan._

"_Shut-up, both of you, you giant immature babies!" Both boys stopped laughing at looked at Liz with horror stricken eyes._

"_Y-you said the 'S' word and the 'B' word. I'm telling your daddy!" Jaylen said, meanwhile, Dylan was jumping on Liz and holding her arms so she couldn't get to the phone._

"_Hello, Mr. Swann? It' me Jaylen. I just wanted to let you know that Elizabeth said the 'S' word and called Dylan and me the 'B' word. Uh-huh, okay, I'll tell her. Bye, Mr. Swann." He hung up the phone._

"_Liz, your dad said get ready." Elizabeth was furious. She pushed Dylan off of her and ran after them. That's when the door opened and Weatherby walked in with a very displeased look on his face._

"_Elizabeth Mercedes Swann!" _

**END FLASHBACK**

"…and you can basically guess what happens after that. I get in trouble, I'm grounded, I go find Dad and tell him what I _really_ said, he apologizes, and I'm not grounded anymore. The end."

"So _that_ explains your little phone call. After you hung up, I was stunned silent for a while and ended up going to bed feeling awkward. Thanks, Liz, I had a very peaceful sleep."

She chuckled. "Sorry, Jack." Elizabeth looked back up at Will S. and smiled. "Yes, Will, I'll come to your party. Day, time, and place please?"

"Saturday, 1:00 PM, my house on 1808 Powder Springs Road. See you guys later!" They all said their good-byes, got Liz a cup of water, and continued their discussion further.

**Author's Note:**There. I hope you enjoyed that chappie; my fingers hurt like I don't know what right now. This chapter is for all of you who wanted to know Liz's punishment. Please leave a review my peeps!


	15. ORLANDO! WE LOVE YOU!

**I LOVE YOU ONE AND ALL:**

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk-** Heehee! Your toe is growing? That was random and weird, mate, RANDOM AND WEIRD! LOL Yes, Dylan and Jaylen both need to die for what they did to poor Lizzie! gets out bazooka RUN BOYS! fires bazooka Darn, I MISSED! LOL I am also a fan of wizards and pirates as well, although, I liked the first few movies but I wasn't really a fan of **_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**. It was…all right, I'm pretty sure it could have done fine without all the little romance snippets. shrugs Oh well, that's just my opinion. You like rum? I've never had rum in my whole 13-year-old life! I just gave that to people b/c I figured that's what people would want since that's what was basically the only drink they managed to inform us about! LOL Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing and trying to let me know what you thought about a few of the chapters. It means so much to me, knowing that there is someone else reading this story and had enough love in them to review! LOL

**Blackmagic365-** giggles It's okay that you didn't know that I updated. I still love ye! I know, I know. PARENTS! Gah! What's up with them? My parents are trying to find me a hobby b/c they think I stay on the internet too much. Only because I love to read and write fan fiction though! I mean, if these stories were published in books and sold in the local Borders store, I'd definitely be buying your story and all the others that are so blasted interesting! Heehee. Oh, I know the whole "Barbosa on Elizabeth's screen" was a little off, but I hope this chapter clears that little confusion up. Enjoy!

**Williz-** Yay! My WillElizabeth idol has reviewed yet again! I'm super duper quadruple happy! LOL I think I've already sent you a review reply on how much I love you and your so easily tickled funny bone! LOL Once again, I say muchas gracias mi amiga! Hasta luego! Oh! Tell me if you don't know what that means, but I think you told me that you take a Spanish course; I DO TOO! I know extremely little about it b/c I'm only in my first year. Thanks again!

**Rockyrelay-** giggle I know, I loved Elizabeth's punishment as well. IT TOOK ME ABOUT ALMOST A HALF HOUR TO GET IT TYPED BECAUSE I KEPT LAUGHING IN BETWEEN! LOL thanks for the awesome review and thanks for rooting for me; I'M PUMPED NOW! giggle

**Madame Opera Ghost-** I'm so glad you liked the chappie; I HAD FUN WRITING IT! I'm also glad that you enjoyed the phone call to Jack, I could barely get it typed b/c I kept laughing at the images that flashed through my head due to what they would look like if that actually happened! giggle Keep reviewing please! Love ye!

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** Glad you loved chapter 14. I enjoyed typing it actually! Yes indeed, Elizabeth's punishment was indeed funny; IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO TYPE IT B/C I KEPT CRACKING UP IN BETWEEN! Heehee. Ta! Oh, just a little hint, hint about Will's party. It will definitely _not_ be all dips, chips, soda, music, and fun, fun, funnies! But it will involve a lot of major Will T. and Will S. neck-to-neck action. Quarrels and a lot of 'Yo Mamma' jokes. Stay tuned mate!

_Here is chapter 15, dedicated to **Williz,** as I told her before!_

Weatherby Swann took Elizabeth to the doctor's office the next day; he was worried about her little encounter with Barbossa. Together they sat in the waiting room as they waited to be called.

"So, Elizabeth, how did this whole 'Hector is on my laptop' start?" Weatherby asked.

"Well, it actually started after I left Anamaria's house. I ran straight up to my room, as you know, checked my e-mails, and that's when I saw him." She explained.

He nodded. "Tell me, Liz, did Will tell you what happened to him because of the food fight at your school?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, interested as to what he was about to say. "No, he didn't"

Weatherby smiled. "Good, because _I_ want to tell you." He was excited to get this out of his system. "Well, it all started when young William Turner got home…"

**FLASHBACK **

_Will Turner got out of his car and headed to the front door of the Turner household. Just as he was about to open the door, there was a mob of fifteen-year-old girls running towards him and they were screaming like there was no tomorrow. _

_"ORLANDO BLOOM! I LOVE YOU!" One of the Brunette's named Karen screeched. She was at the front of the group as they all ran over to him. Will, was shocked and confused for a second before he decided to run for it. The girls continued to scream and run as Will continued to flee for his life._

"_ORLI, STOP RUNNING, MY LOVE!" A blonde screamed. Will looked back to see how close they were and they weren't that far behind, until…OOPS! Will tripped over a nearby bench and fell onto the soggy grass. His eyes closed for a minute before he reopened them again. The leader, Karen, was gaining fast! Turner got off the ground as fast as he could and ran again._

"_Stop chasing me you psycho chicks! I'm not Orlando Bloom! My name is…"_

"_ORLANDO, LOVE, COME BACK TO ME!" Karen yelled before looking back at the other girls. "Come on girls! He's getting away! ORLI GIRLS UNITE!" They then did some sort of weird fan girl code-type thing before running faster and faster. Will's eyes widened as he tried to quicken his pace._

"_Orlando! Watch out before you…!" Karen tried to warn. Will wasn't paying attention though; he was too busy trying to get away from the crazed bunch. _**That's**_ when his foot got caught in a nearby ditch and he fell face first into a fresh pile of dog feces. He lifted his head out of the soft pile, looked back at the girls who were about five feet away from him, and he smiled at them. His teeth were no longer their usual pearly white beauties, but they were now colored brown. _

_The girls immediately stopped and went wide-eyed. "EWWW!" They screamed in unison. For a second, Will felt very triumphant. That is before he saw that they had smiles on their face again and they Karen was the first to run for him._

"_Oh, Orli, I don't care how you look! WE LOVE YOU!" Karen took out a pen, paper, and a camera as she headed over to him._

"_Will?" A female voice questioned from above him._

_Will looked up to see that it was Anamaria looking down at him in pure confusion. "Thank God you're here, Ana, I really need your help."_

"_Zoë Saldana!" One of the blondes gasped. "Oh my gosh! Where are all these people coming from?" She questioned blue eyes alight in amazement._

_Ana was absolutely lost now. "Zoë Saldana is my favorite actress too, but my name is Anamaria Thompson."_

_Karen was the first to get over her shock. "Come on, girls, let's get them before they get away!" With that said, Karen and the other girls tackled both Will and Ana. _

"_Hey! This isn't Orlando Bloom _**or**_ Zoë Saldana! They're imposters!" Karen announced. "Get them!"_

_Will and Ana got up off the ground and ran for their lives. Anamaria was a little dirty, but Will looked messed up from head to toe. On their journey to head back home, they both went through horrid obstacles they went from running into trees, all the way up to falling into the lakes. By the time they did arrive to their destination, William Turner Senior was at the front door…grinning?_

"_Wow, you actually _**did**_ survive." William Turner Senior said. "Brittany, I want my five dollars!" He called back into the house. A little while later, a fourteen-year-old girl with long curly brown hair came outside with a giant pout on her face._

"_Man, Will!" His sister whined. "You were supposed to come home with lipstick kiss marks all over your face, ripped clothes, and be absolutely dirty! You got the ripped clothes and dirty look down, where are the kisses?"_

_Karen came up from behind Anamaria and looked at Will with a smile. "I couldn't do it because he was running too fast. But I'll be glad to do it now."_

_Will hid behind Anamaria, who stepped aside, and Karen knocked Will over. Kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks, and chin. When Will was able to stand back up, he had marks all over his face._

_Brittany giggled and looked back up at their dad. "Do I get my five dollars back _**now**_?"_

_William Turner Senior just laughed before heading back inside._

"_No way." Will Jr. said. "You two actually _**bet**_ on this?"_

"Yep! We sure did, dear brother. Now…" Brittany didn't get to finish because Will picked tackled her and they began to fight. Anamaria giggled and then headed home to clean herself up while Will and Brittany began to pull each other's hair out, literally. Karen simply stood there and watched. She would remember this day for the rest of her life, as long as her friend Brittany didn't get into too much trouble with Will, Karen did not doubt that this was the last time she would get to have this much fun with William Turner.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh my gosh! I wish I could have been there!"

"Well, you probably could have seen it if you weren't so busy getting tortured by Dylan and Jaylen."

Elizabeth shuddered. "Blegh; the heathens. That's considered child abuse you know."

"Ah, but you're not a child."

"True. Well, then, that's considered teen abuse then. I outta sue you for that." She joked and they both laughed until

"Elizabeth Swann!" One of the secretaries called. "The doctor will see you now." Elizabeth and Weatherby got off of the hard chair and went into room 197 where Dr. Mendel was suppose to check Liz.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's a nice treat for you. I had actually planned on updating on the 22 of December, but I didn't feel right by letting you wait long. Plus, I need to get this story finished so I can post the sequel to it. Does anyone have any ideas for chapter sixteen? I'M DESPERATE BECAUSE I HAVE BLED MY BRAIN DRY OF IDEAS FOR THIS FIC! Help me please.

P.S. **Williz**, do you actually have to spend money to be a member of that 'My Space' thing? I saw it in your homepage and I wanted to create one of my own; but the problem is is that my parents don't want me to spend money on something like that. So, I was wondering if it really is free. That's what it said when I tried to check it out. LET ME KNOW!

Cya next chappie!


	16. Operation: Kill Zitzilla

**Love you to death you lovely reviewers:**

**Rockyrelay-** You're just a rhyming fool, aren't ye? LOL Anyways, I'm so happy you loved the last chapter because I loved writing it! LOL Your comment made me smile; THANKS, I FEEL SO LOVED! Btw, yet again, your rooting is keeping me pumped. I hope you like this chapter; it's a little random. Like me! Well, that was the point of this chappie; to let the readers see how I act when it comes down to my body changing. IT'S NOT AS WEIRD AS IT SOUNDS!

**Williz- **Hahahahahaha! Just like my stories make _you_ laugh, your reviews make _me_ laugh! Hahahahaha! Anyways, like I said, the Orlando Bloom_ was_ you. It took me forever to find that info on you! LOL

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk-** LOL LOL LOL I know, I like the way "Why is the rum gone?" sounds. LOL Oh, btw, I got my bazooka reloaded and shot at Jaylen. I GOT HIM TOO! I can't get Dylan thought; the annoying little bugger is too fast! Darn it!

**Freak and Proud-** Yep, we say the Pledge here in the U.S. Well, we do at my school and at my brother's school. I'm not sure if they do that in other schools, but we do. I HATE DOING IT! Especially when I'm in the middle of writing down the next chapter to my story in my notebook. Then, I have to stop what I'm doing and stand up to do the pledge! GOSH! LOL Anyways, I'm glad you find this so funny. Thanks for reviewing, love! ENJOY!

**Marauder4ever-** Yay! A new reviewer! does the new reviewer dance I'm glad you think my story rocks and I'm super happy you love it so much! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** So happy I am to know that you found Will's punishment to be funnier than Liz's. Hahaha! Yes, Orli fan girls are F-U-N-N-Y and Barbossa is W-E-I-R-D! Thanks for saying my work is good; it's people like you that make me continue on so frequently. PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!

**Blackmagic365- **OMG! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try and kill you! Please don't sue me! I'M SORRY! gets on knees and begs Btw, I got my computer this Christmas! does happy dance Well, actually, my _mom_ got a computer and _I_ got my own laptop all to myself! YIPPEE! LOL Enjoy!

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! IT'S A LITTLE RANDOM IN SOME PLACES SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

"So tell me, Elizabeth, how long has this been happening to you?" Dr. Mendel asked as he washed his hands and slipped on the beige rubber gloves.

"It just started yesterday." She answered from her spot sitting on the long grey patient's bed.

"Well, Miss Swann, I'm going to have to take a few tests to see what the cause is; follow me." He instructed as he walked to the door and instructed for her to follow.

Once inside the large room Liz was asked to sit on the big table that sat in the middle of the examining room. Dr. Mendel walked over to the large grey cabinets and opened them; he took out a small flashlight and told her to look at the picture straight ahead of her and not the light that shined in her eye. After a few seconds of examining her pupils, Dr. Mendel put his flashlight away and took out something that looked somewhat like a hammer and he began to tap her knees with them to test her reflexes. Liz kept giggling like a little five-year-old girl since her knee was one of her ticklish spots. Once done, Dr. Mendel took two more tests before finally coming up with a reasonable conclusion.

"Well, Elizabeth, nothing major is wrong with you. You just had a little hallucination due to lack of rest. What do you do that keeps you so tired?" He asked as Elizabeth jumped down from her perch on the table.

"I tutor, write fan fiction, do extra activities after school, I'm a cheerleader, and I just started helping my friend in Social Studies."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, Miss Swann, I've had this happen to me when I was your age. You just need to take it easy and get a few more hours of sleep and you'll be back to normal in no time."

She smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." They then both left the examining room and headed back to room 197 where Weatherby was still waiting. When he saw them, he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in. "How is she?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Liz answered. "Dr. Mendel says that I should take a little break from all the activities I've been doing and get a little more rest." She said and Mr. Swann breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yep," Dr. Mendel said to Mr. Swann. "Just make sure she takes it slow and she'll be back to normal in a matter of days." He smiled. "Now, you're free to go; I just need to check you out first."

Weatherby looked at the doctor with pure confusion on his wrinkled face. "But, Doctor Mendel, there's nothing wrong with me; I feel fine."

Elizabeth and the doctor burst into laughter. "Dad, he means that he has to check us out so we can leave, not check _you_ out for problems." She giggled, Dr. M. smiled, and Mr. Swann blushed with embarrassment and hurried towards the door with a mumbled, "I knew that." Before heading out of the room and towards the front desk, his face as red as a jalapeno pepper.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Jack, Anamaria, Will, and Elizabeth sat in Ana's car as she drove them to the surf shop to buy new swim suits. Ana sat in the drivers seat, Jack sat in the passenger seat, Elizabeth sat in the back behind Jack, and Will also sat in back but he was sitting behind Anamaria.

"So, Lizzie, what did the doctor say about your little encounter with Hector?" Asked Sparrow.

"He just said that I had a hallucination due to lack of sleep and that I need to rest more."

"Interesting." Will concluded before Ana slammed her foot on the breaks, jerking everyone in the car forward.

"Holy skittles, Ana, what was that for?" Will asked.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" She shouted as she looked in the car's mirror.

"What? What is it?" Sparrow asked, confused.

"It's horrible! It's terrifying! It's…It's…It's…!"

"It's what?" They all asked in unison.

"A ZIT THE SIZE OF PLUTO!"

Jack and Will sighed in both relief and annoyance while Elizabeth jumped into the front seat and practically threw Jack into the back seat in her quest to get to her friend's side. "Oh God! Let me see!"

"What's the big problem? It's just a stupid pimple!" Will commented.

"Just a pimple!" Ana and Liz shouted in unison, scaring Will into shutting his mouth before Elizabeth spoke up. "The only thing worse for a female besides having a broken nail and not being able to find an outfit for her prom is to have a blasted zit!" She exclaimed as she tried to check her friend out.

"Liz, wait. Let's drop them off and then we can get back to doing this." Ana suggested and Liz agreed as they sped off to the store and literally _threw_ the boys out. "We probably won't be back for a while so you'll have to buy us one for us." Liz stated. "I wear a size 4 and Ana wears 5."

"Nothing frilly, pink, purple, black, or grey. Okay? Bye-bye!" Ana said and just as she was about to pull out, Liz rolled down her window and shouted to the two males.

"AND IF YOU GET ANYTHING SEAFOAM COLORED, I WILL TORTURE YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU DIE A LONG PAINFUL DEATH!" Then, they drove off and Liz moved over to the driver's seat while Ana moved to the passenger's side so Elizabeth could drive them to this new place that could quickly put her friend out of her traumatizing misery. When they pulled up to the large brick building, Liz and Ana got out and walked in. "Here we go," Liz commented. "Operation: Kill Zitzilla."

**Author's Note:** I know, this chapter has got to be the worst one out of all the other ones that I've typed. You see, I still can't find my notebook because the way I wrote was way funnier. This is basically all I could remember and, as I told you before, it was really random. So sorry for that! But anyways, there you go! I also know that this was short, no need to get an attitude with me. HEY! I COULD HAVE NOT POSTED IT AT ALL SO STOP LOOKIN' SO MAD!

**_Spoilers Note:_ WILL'S POOL PARTY IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE IDEA FOR HIS PARTY WAS CREATED WITH THE WONDERFUL IDEA BY FREAK AND PROUD! IT'S ALL HER GENIUS SO SHE GETS 20 OF THE CREDIT FOR ITS HUMOR! I hope you like it!**


	17. CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, mate, CAPTAIN!

**_Apology Note:_ **I know I updated too fast and I didn't give my reviewers enough time to review, but I REALLY need to get these chapters posted so I can get the sequel up sometime soon.

**_Reviewers:_**

**Halo.at.Heart-** Yay! A new reviewer! (throws a new reviewer party) Ok, parties over; EVCERYBODY OUT! LOL Anyways, I'm glad you love my story so much. Makes me super happy it does! Also, I'm extremely glad that I made u laugh so hard that you fell out of your chair. Hope you like this chappie!

**Williz-** I saw King Kong too! Amazingly, it made me cry. NEVER has a movie EVER made me cry. LOL So glad you still think this fic is funny, even though the last chapter was dull and pointless. And I STILL can't find my freakin' notebook! (grumble, grumble)

_Ok, this chapter was inspired by the one of my reviewers named_**Freak and Proud**_ Thanks so much, lass! Your idea had me ROLLING with laughter. Enjoy!_

"Jack, what colors did they say _not_ to get?" Will asked his friend as they checked out all the female swim suits.

"Uh…they said no red, yellow, green, or blue. I don't know I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy looking at the limo that was pulling in."

"Me too." They both shrugged. "I guess they said no red, yellow, green, or blue. At first I thought they said no pink or anything."

Jack snorted. "What girl doesn't like the color pink?"

"The fag at school." Will said as they both fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter and then they continued to examine the women's swim wear so they could find the right size. On the other side of the rack, there were two elderly women watching with shocked expressions as they watched the two males check out the suits. They also noticed that the two boys were holding purses and female hair care products.

"Do you think this'll fit?" The guy with curly brown hair asked. The two women had an even _more_ shocked expression on.

"I don't know it looks a little tight; it may be hard to take off never mind putting it on." The black haired man said as the women stood there with their mouths agape.

"Ok, how about this one. It's hot."

"Yeah."

"Um, excuse me?" One of the old ladies asked the boys.

"Yes?" The guy with black hair answered.

"Uh…we don't mean to be all in your business but…"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you two…gay?"

The guy with curly brown hair sputtered his Vanilla Coke out in absolute appall; sending the soda flying from his mouth and onto one of the elders. "WHAT?" He shouted.

"Why in holy skittles do you think that?" The tan man asked, equally as loud. But the ladies just shook their heads at them in disgust before exiting the store, leaving a shocked Will Turner and Jack Sparrow to watch their disappearing figures leave and then they headed to the front desk to pay for their items.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack and Will both walked towards Will Smith's house with terrified expressions on their faces. It may have been because Will S. would probably do something stupid to get them all in trouble, or, it may be because Liz and Ana were walking behind them, glaring so hard at the back of their heads that it could probably burn through their skulls like acid could go through metal. "Look, girls, we're-" Will tried.

"SHUT-UP AND KEEP WALKING!" Both girls snapped at the same time and Turner immediately sealed his mouth shut like a zip lock bag. All four of them walked up to the yellow colored house and Jack rang the bell. Then, from what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and revealed Will Smith himself.

"Hey guys, and gals, welcome to my paarrttaayy!" He welcomed, "Come on in and join the fun!" The two boys walked in with the glaring girls at their heels. Will S, as curious as he was, pulled Jack aside and asked, "Uh…Jack…what's wrong with Liz and Ana?" And Jack gulped.

"You'll see when we go out back." Will S. nodded and led them to the pool area.

Once outback, Will T's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa, now _that_ is what you call a pool party."

In Smith's backyard, there was a huge pool that was bordered by a long lazy river. (a/n: let me know if u don't know what that is) Both pool and lazy river were both implanted in the cobblestone ground, there was a playing fountain, he had a hot dog machine _and_ a soda machine leaning against the wall, two hot tubs, and he had a live band. Wait a minute……no he didn't……..who is that band? No way….IT'S **GREEN DAY**! Jack, Ana, Liz, and Will T's mouth fell to the ground while Will S. grinned at their expressions.

"So? Whatcha think?" Will's only answer was having the four of them run off to find somewhere to put their things. Before Sparrow could go anywhere, he was stopped by Will S, who asked him, "Ok, we're in the back. That still doesn't explain to me why Liz and Ana were glaring at you and Will."

"Oh?" He said nervously. "You'll see in a little while." He gulped as Ana took off her flip-flops and her jewelry. She was just about to take off her oversized white shirt, when all of a sudden she stopped and turned to face Jack with lightning striking in her eyes. "Oh mercy." Sparrow said under his breath as Ana charged after him. "ANA I'M SORRY! I FORGOT! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M-" The rest of his desperate apology was cut short because Ana tripped him and he fell in the pool with a loud SPLASH while Anamaria stood by the edge and looked down at him with a triumphant laugh. "Serves you right, Sparrow!" She called down to him and then walked away.

Liz took off her sandals, shorts, and shirt and revealed her bathing suit. It was definitely _not_ what she asked Will to get for her. It was a frilly pink two piece with little princess ponies on the top and bottom. The top was a halter and the bottom was a skirt that fluffed out almost like an umbrella. She glared coldly at Will and pushed him into the lazy river just as a fat kid was going by, and not knowing that Will was down there, he stepped on Turners in his quest to chase some blonde chick and Liz giggled with amusement as Will came up gasping for air before she scurried off with Ana towards the fountain.

Unlike Elizabeth, Ana wore a rainbow two piece that was equally as frilly as Liz's, but Ana's didn't have princess ponies on them, instead, her suit was showered with smiling butterflies and grinning flowers. Compared to everyone else at the party, Liz and Ana looked like they were two four-year-old girls who just ran away a Barney themed birthday party. It was definitely _not_ going to be a good day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Everyone look up here!" Shouted a voice from the high dive. Everybody looked up and saw a tan man with long brown/black hair standing on the diving board like he was the king of the world or something. "I am here to inform you, little people, that I have successfully commandeered this diving board and no one is allowed on it or else they will be walking the plank, heading down to Davvy Jones' Locker, well technically it's called Will Smith's Locker, and they will have a nice little swim with the fish! No, fishes, no, fish, no it's fishes, no it's fish-"

"It's 'they'll have a nice little swim with the fishes, you twit'!" Cried the voice of a red head kid.

"Thank you! They'll 'ave a nice lil' swim wit' de fishes, savvy!"

"Jack, you idiot, what do you think you're doing!" Shouted the voice of Will T.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind."

"About what! And stop talking like that; it makes you sound illiterate."

"A) Some people all ready think I'm illiterate, B) I no longer want to be known asa high school student, and C) I'll talk however I blimey please! Ye wanna know why!"

"Why!"

He smirked before answering, "Because, Whelp, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy!"

**Author's Note:** I know that was an awful place to leave off, but I had to cut it there so I can keep you a little anxious. Don't be disappointed, the party ain't over 'till the fat lady sings. Well, actually until **Green Day** sings. BUT YOU GET MY POINT! There's a **part two** and maybe **a part three** to this party and then **this story is over**. But I swear by the hairs on Jack's chinny-chin-chin that there will probably be **two sequels**; SO DON'T GET SAD, GET GLAD! Oh wait; this is a story, not a commercial. (blushes)


	18. Revenge Is Soooo Sweet!

**Love you, love me more, and love reviewers most:**

**Williz-** LOL I'm so glad you liked the old lady/gay part. I find it a lil' funny myself! Wait…of course I found it funny or else I wouldn't have typed it in the first place! Man I can be so slow at times. (shifty eyes) Oops, I'm talking to myself again: NOT GOOD! LOL Oh, the whole thing with Liz making Will wear Speedo's was hilarious, lass. HI-LA-RI-US! Omg, the images! THE IMAGES! Hahahahaha!

**Piratelass332-** Well, pirate, to tell you the truth, I've NEVER heard of a single song by Green Day. I couldn't think of any other band group because I was having a war with myself on deciding who should perform. So, then, I just randomly picked the name of a band off the top of my head, and they just so happen to be Green Day. LOL I know, I'm a little wacky. (blush)

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend- **You'd like to go to a party like that? ME TOO! I find Will Smith to be wild at times, no, ALL the time on "Fresh Prince of Bellaire" and I just HAD to give him the best party. Btw, I love your story, it's awesome!

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk-** I don't think I've told you this before, but, I LOVE the way your penname is spelled. It's all…spazzed out! LOL Anyways, your review for chapter 16 was very similar to MY face, except I think my face is dying about a MILLION deaths…but it is slowly coming back to life. (church choir sings Hallelujah) LOL I know how you feel about the whole killing your Science teacher thing. Except I want my math HOMEWORK to die. (takes out chainsaw) VROOM! VROOM! Die, math, die! (shreds homework with chainsaw) Muahahahahaha! (choke) Muahahahaha!

**Rockyrelay-** Haha! It seems like almost EVERYONE likes the whole old ladies/gay thing was a little funny. LOL Aw, your compliment in your review for chapter 16 made me feel all fuzzy inside. Thanks, Rocky, you rock. HEY! Get it? ROCKY you ROCK! Hahahaha. (blush) Ok…maybe that WAS lame. (blushes harder)

**Blackmagic365-** OMG! First I made you almost DIE and now I made you almost CRY! LOL What's up with me these days? Uh…if I DO kill you with this humor, would your parents sue me? (cowers behind my parents) I'm scared. LOL Just kidding. I'm sooooooo glad that you're so in love with this fic. To tell you the truth, this story was posted by accident. (shifty eyes) I wasn't suppose to post this because I had an Action/Adventure story that was going to go up but I put this up instead off the top of my head. I had planned on erasing it when I got home from school the next day, but because of the outstanding reviews I got from you and the others, I continued on. GIVE YOURSELF A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! Thanks so much!

**Maurauder4ever-** I'm glad you love this story, mate, so here is chapter 18 just for you. Enjoy!

**Halo.at.Heart-** First of all, let me just say that I LOVE your penname! It's very…what's the word I'm looking for…um…hold on a sec…DRAT! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! If I remember, I'll tell you in a review reply. And second of all, I don't know how you're doing this, but somehow you are figuring out the next chapter to the story without me even posting it yet! Spooky. LOL Anyways, here is the chapter that you predicted about in your review!

**Stealingseamonkeys-** (gasp) You steal sea monkeys? HOW COULD YOU! Well, I actually don't know WHAT a sea monkey is…but I have a pretty good guess that it's an animal, and therefore, I can't BELIEVE you stole them! I love animals. LOL Just kidding; I know you probably don't steal them. I just wanted to pull your leg since your penname IS 'stealingseamonkeys'. LOL Anyways, your review made me smile very widely. I've never really had anyone say my story was wicked before! Well…I did have one person. Anywho, I'm glad you enjoy this. I HOPE I DON'T LET YOU DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Freak and Proud-** You know what? I outta change my penname to Dork and Proud since I'm in orchestra AND because I'm so blimey random all the time. LOL Anyways, I agree with you on the whole "men shouldn't buy clothes for women" thing. I AGREE 150 PERCENT! If they do, they'll probably make their wife/daughter/niece/cousin/grandmother/friend/aunt or whoever she may be, look somewhat like Bozo the Clown since they are probably color blind when it comes down to shopping. LOL And I'm glad I made you happy because I used your idea. It really made me crack up so I just HAD to use it. I hope you like this chapter!

**_HERE BE CHAPTER EIGHTEEN MATEYS, ARRRRR!_**

"You're who!" Will T. shouted.

Jack rolled his dark brown eyes before muttering under his breath, "And they call _me_ fool." Then he shouted down to Turner, "I SAID THAT I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, SAVVY!"

For a minute, Will just stood there, staring up at his friend who was just staring back. "Jack, I know you're a little different, and I understand that…but…I was wondering; do you need therapy?" Jack rolled his eyes again.

"No, fool!" He shouted. "Now go play atthe li'l party an' stay off o' me ship!" Then, he sat down on the board and sang quietly to himself, "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs; drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me……"

Down on the ground, Will T. shook his head in disbelief before joining the other people at Will Smith's party.

"Hey, Ana?" Elizabeth whispered to her friend.

"Yeah?" She answered back as they stood by a nearby palm tree to talk.

"You _do_ know we have to get them back, right?"

Ana chuckled. "I'm way ahead of you there, Liz. Here are the torture tools." She picked up her bag that she brought with her and took out some scissors, pink colored hair dye, a pair of black tights, and a cell phone.

Liz looked confused and Ana chuckled again. "I got these things from Smith. He-"

"Smith?"

"Will."

Liz nodded.

"He use to do ballet, that's why we have the tights. Now, here's what we're gonna do…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Will Turner was swimming around in the six feet deep water when someone called his name. He turned around and came face-to-face with Elizabeth; he smiled.

"Hey, love."

She smiled back. "William? You do know that the swim suit that you picked out for me has princess ponies all over it, right?"

Suddenly, Will wasn't feeling to comfortable and began to slowly back away from her. "R…Right." He gulped.

"Well, we both know that I'm definitely not going to let you get away with it, so, I need you to get out so you can put on these tights for me."

Will breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. At first, I thought you were going to do something outrageous." Liz simply smiled wider before turning away to get out of the pool and Will followed.

_Don't worry, my love, _Elizabeth thought. _you **will** see something outrageous._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jack?" Sparrow turned around at hearing his name and saw Anamaria climbing up the last step on the ladder that led up to the high dive.

"Ana? What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I-" She didn't finish her explanation because Jack stood up, walked over to her, picked her up by the waist, and threw her into the pool below. When she resurfaced, Ana glared up at the laughing Jack.

"I tol' ye, peach, _no one_ is suppose t' come up 'ere!" He yelled down to her, still laughing.

"Oh you wait and see, Sparrow," She said under her breath as she headed to the edge and got out of the pool. "you're gonna get it big time when I get back up there. Watch your back, Captain Sparrow, watch your back."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth giggled at the sight of her boyfriend wearing black tights that hugged tightly against his legs. "Now, dye your hair with this hair dye."

Will quirked an eyebrow. "What color is it?" He asked, noticing that either the company that sold this stuff was too lazy to say what the color was, or someone just ripped the label off; Liz smirked.

"It's pink. Don't worry, Will, no one is going to see you but me. Please? Just put it on; I want to have a little laugh is all."

Turner looked wearily at her for a little bit before spraying the pink hair color into his hair. After a short ten minute wait, the pink had completely absorbed Will's hair until it looked like some fluffy cotton candy. Elizabeth couldn't help it, a shirtless Will Turner wearing black tights and pink hair dye was a pure sight for sore eyes, so she bust out laughing and Will laughed sarcastically.

"Ok, you've had your fun; can I please take this off now?" Lizzie grinned.

"No."

"Thank y- NO!"

"No. That was phase one of this revenge scheme. I tricked you into doing part of this plot for me; here is the second part." Will was extremely nervous now as Elizabeth unlocked the door to the shed she was standing in front of and grinned wickedly before saying, "Get him, girls." Will slowly moved to see who his girlfriend was talking to before hearing a familiar girlie screech.

"OH ORLI! YOU ARE SO WORKING THAT PINK, DARLING!"

"Karen!" He shouted in disbelief. And sure enough, the Orlando Bloom leader came from out of the darkness and grinned so wide you could see almost all of her teeth.

"The one and only, baby." Then, all of a sudden, she got a maniac-type twinkle in her eye before yelling, "Orli girls unite!" And then about one million girls charged out of the dark shed and towards Will, all screaming like they were going to die.

"ELIZABETH! HOW COULD YOU!" Will shouted as he began to flee for his life.

"My dad told me what happened to you when you got home from school on the day of the food fight, and I just felt that it would be perfect for you to be reunited with your fan club as revenge for making me look like a blasted Barbie doll!" She laughed and then sat in one of the beach chairs as she not only worked on a tan, but also watched as Will ran around the whole pool area with a humungous group of Orlando fan girls chasing after him. She chuckled, "I told you that you would see something outrageous." Liz commented under her breath as she simply just stared at the mob. But her attention was then switched back to the pool area as she heard a male scream and a loud SPLASH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This time instead of calling his name as she climbed the diving board, Ana simply walked quietly over to Jack and snuck up behind him. She was just about to give him the scare of his life, when all of a sudden he snapped his head around to face her and grinned widely. Ana just stood there in stunned silence as Sparrow again walked over to her.

"Peach, peach, peach; did you not learn anything from your last little trip up here?"

She just offered him a hopeful smile. Then, he tried to make a grab for her so he could throw her in again, but she yelled, "Stop! Wait! Just hear me out first; I have an offer that might suit you." Jack moved his hands away and looked at her, waiting for her continuation. Seeing that she had his full attention, Ana continued, "If you let me join your crew of pirates, I'll help you fend off the others and I won't revenge."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because, Sparrow, in case you haven't noticed; I'm not exactly wearing the swim suit of my dreams here."

"How do I know you won't mutiny against me?"

"Because, Captain, I am a loyal first mate who would never betray her captain and I'm a girl who wouldn't do that to her boyfriend." Jack took a moment to think this over before nodding his head in agreement.

"So, do we have an accord?"

He smirked. "We have an accord. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Anamaria. Well, technically it's called the Blue Pearl since this diving board is blue and all. But, yeah, you get my point."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**A FEW MINUTES LATER**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack sat on the diving board with his back to Anamaria and looked down at all the people who were playing in the pool and lazy river down below. Anamaria took out the scissors that she had hidden in the back pocket of the skirt that her suit had. She slowly crawled closer to Jack and cut the string on both sides of his swimming trunks since they were tied onto him. She then stood up and yelled to him,

"Captain Sparrow, Captain Sparrow, look over there! I think there may be another ship on the horizon!" She said, pointing to an airplane that was heading in their direction. Jack stood up and took out his invisible spy glass. As he was looking through it, Ana took her chance and pushed him right over the edge. He screamed as he fell towards the "ocean" and landed in it with a loud SPLASH. When he resurfaced he glared up at the laughing Anamaria before yelling up,

"I thought you said that you wouldn't mutiny against me!"

Ana smirked down at him, "I know. But me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest woman you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest ones you want to look out for, because you can neverpredict when they're going to do something incredibly……stupid." She grinned and Jack continued to glare as he headed for the side of the pool to get out, that was before Anamaria yelled down one more thing to him.

"Hey Jack! Before you get out, you may want to take your shield with you unless you want everyone here to see your glory!"

Jack stared confusedly at her before looking the direction that she was pointing, and the site he saw made his eyes grow wide. There in the pool, floating gracefully in the clear water was his red swimming trunks that had yellow lightning bolts shooting from the waist band. Jack looked down, and indeed, he had nothing on; so he quickly headed over to the bobbing material while blushing furiously at the giggling faces that were watching him. But, when he _did_ reach his suit, he noticed that the string was cut and he grew wide-eyed as he looked back up at Anamaria.

"You cut it! How am I suppose to put these back on!" He shouted as she grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know! Get creative!" And with that said, she climbed down the stairs of the diving board and headed over to Elizabeth who was lounging around and watching the odd scene of Will Turner still being chased by the crazed teenage girls.

"Baby, stop running! By the way, has anyone ever told you how good you look in tights!" Karen yelled as she continued to chase the object of her affection.

Ana smirked.

"So?" Questioned Liz. "How did it go?"

Ana sat in the beach chair next to Liz as she giggled at their devilish plan. "Let's just say that this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." And they both laughed before relaxing in the summer heat with pleased expressions on their faces. Today's adventure definitely _had_ to be jotted down in their diary when they got home.

**Author's Note:** Yay! The chappie is finished at last! I'm so glad I finally got that posted; I had this nagging feeling in me about getting this posted or you guys would go crazy with anticipation. What! You _weren't_ going crazy with anticipation! Well that was a waste! GAH! (strangles reviewers for not going crazy with anticipation)

**P.S. THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT, AND THEN I START THE SEQUEL!**


	19. The Mall, The School, and The Pigeon

**Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the wait of this chapter guys! Well, because I just got back in school, teachers have been piling homework, tests, and projects on top of me in bucket loads! And on top of all that, I have found out that all technology has boycotted against me! I got my own laptop this Christmas and the dumb thing has a virus all ready! My CD player isn't working, my MP3 player is acting retarded, and I'm getting kind of wary of my stereo. (backs away from stereo)**

**Reviewers Rule:**

**Williz- **(backs away) I know that you're back, and it's scaring the pee out of Will. (hides Will in closet) LOL Anyways, I deeply apologize for not updating in forever but I have extremely little knowledge when it comes down to computers, so in the author's note at the end of this chapter, you'll find out why.

**Rockyrelay- **LOL Thanks for the compliment. I knew you would understand it! Anyways, you didn't have to say anything to me actually; just the fact of knowing that you're reading my work makes me very happy. Love ye, matey!

**Rasa Rainboweyes-** LOL I'm glad I have a new reviewer! (does new reviewer dance) OK! PARTIES OVER SO GET OUT! LOL Anywho, I'm happy that you find this fic so amusing. I hope to hear from you again, mate. Btw, I'm soooo happy to know that you find the whole "Grandma Pearl" incident so funny!

**Blackmagic365-** I know! I don't know either! You see, I would feel bad for Will since the poor guy is being chased around the pool, wearing tights and pink hair dye, and on top of that, HE HAS ORLANDO FANS CHASING AT HIS HEELS! Poor wittle fella. LOL Buuuuuut, Jack had the misfortune of losing his swimming trunks. Poor dude! I'm embarrassed for him. (blush)LOL Anywho, you're comment about me making you happy really put a smile on my face! See ye on, mate!

**Kayla-** Whooohooo! Another new reviewer! (does new reviewer dance) THE PARTY IS OVER NOW SO GET OUT! LOL Anyways, I'm glad you think this fic is so awesome. I hope to hear from you again!

**Halo.at.Heart-** Don't even try to hide that crystal ball! I SAW YOU DO THAT! LOL Bad girl; how dare you take peeks into the future without my permission! (wags finger) LOL Anywho, you're welcome and I'm thrilled that you loved the last chapter. HOPE I DON'T LET YOU DOWN!

**Piratelass332- **Thanks for forgiving me, mate, I'm happy again! LOL Anywho, I'm super duper quadruple happy that you loved the last chapter. I hope Will survives too.

**Flaming-Angel-1** I agree. They did rightly deserve what torture came for them. Anyways, YAY! A NEW REVIEWER! (does new reviewer dance) Ok, the party is done and over with SO GET OUT! LOL I hope to hear from you again, mate!

**Freak and Proud- **I knew at least one person would ask what a lazy river was! LOL I'd be happy to tell you what it is. A lazy river is basically almost the same thing as a pool except it's only three feet deep, there is some current thing in it so that way the water moves like an actual river, and you can put this round float thingy in it so you can ride the river. It moves really slow and may speed up in some areas. It's basically a river for you to be completely…..LAZY! LOL Anywho, I'm thrilled that you liked the way I twisted your idea. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! I'm happy you liked it, and I agree, it does feel good to feel appreciated. I'M IN LOVE WITH "On the Deathbed" I LOVE IT LOTS!

**Moon Wolf-** I can tell that you're an Anamaria fan. I AM TOO! I really do find her and Jack to be the best couple and I wish I could have put a J/A romance in here. It just wouldn't fit in here though. BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE WILL PLENTY OF JACK/ANA LOVIN' IN THE SEQUEL! LOL And…um…yeah, Jack is hilarious and so was the girls' revenge. But, unfortunately, I couldn't think of a punishment for Ana, so, hers will have to be unknown for now. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

**Stealingseamonkeys-** Lol! Thanks for telling me what a sea monkey was! I thought it was an animal. (blushes) LOL Anywho, holy skittles, YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN YOU SAID THIS ROCKED AND YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Thanks for the wonderful comments, mate! Enjoy!

**Marauder4ever-** I'm glad you liked the chapter and the movie quotes. Hopefully I'll get the sequel up by next weekend, that's if my teachers would stop burying me with homework! (growl) LOL See ye!

**Harry Potter's Elf Friend-** AW! Thanks very, very, very, very, very, very much for the compliments! I will definitely keep up the goodness of my work! YOU ARE SOOO THE PERSON WHO GETS ME OFF MY BEHIND TO PUT UP EACH CHAPTER! Thanks for your support!

**SpAzZzZzAtTaCk-** Wow, you are so random: JUST LIKE ME! LOL I've never been sugar high before, I wonder what it's like. LOL Anyway, so glad you still love this story! See ye in the final chappie, mate!

_**ENJOY, ME LOVES, ENJOY!**_

The next morning, it was time to go back to prison a.k.a high school. Will Turner stretched and got into his car that sat peacefully parked in the driveway. He sighed. The lovely little vehicle was glistening in the sunlight, the green trees reflecting like it was staring into a mirror, and the weather was perfect. Perfect for walking, perfect for fishing, perfect for staying home from school, perfect for…

Will was jolted out of his thoughts when a sudden white spot fell onto his beautiful car and slid down the windshield window as it left a gooey white/grey trail. Turner grimaced and stepped closer to see what it was and… "Oh, now that's just disgusting!" He shouted before looking up at the creature in the sky and shaking his fist at it while saying, "Curse you, blasted pigeon! It's a wonderful day, I'm in a terrific mood, and spoil it with your nasty bird poo! You foul creature! Curse you, beast, curse you!" He was well aware that he was being too dramatic over the whole thing, and he was also aware of the crazed looks he was receiving from the neighbors, but he didn't care.

After he was through insulting the grey pigeon, well actually it was only because the bird flew away, Will got into his car and decided that he would just have to leave it until later on. Quickly checking himself in the mirror, he could still make out the faint hint of pink that accented his hair, causing him to remember the horrors of Will Smith's pool party. He suppressed a shudder before finally getting into his car and heading to Sunny Mill High School for the final month of school.

"Ana, do you think we were too harsh on them?" Liz asked from her spot in the passenger's seat of Ana's car, Anamaria gave an evil chuckle.

"No, Lizzie, we weren't harsh enough." She turned on some dramatic music and gave an evil laugh. "We could never be harsh enough! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Muahaha-"-cough- "Where was I? Oh yeah, muahahahahahahahahaha!" Seeing the crazed look she was receiving from Elizabeth, Ana stopped laughing, turned off her dramatic music, and cleared her throat. "Uh, Liz? That just…"

"Let's just…"

"Um…yeah."

"Yeah, we'll forget that ever happened. But, Ana?"

"What?"

"You really need to stop drinking pickle juice from the jar before bed; it's starting to make you crazy. Either that or you've been together with Jack for too long. Both are very unhealthy." Ana gave a sarcastic laugh as she pulled into the Sunny Mill High School parking lot.

"Ha, ha, very funny; if you're not going to support my pickle juice addiction, then get out of my car. Out! Out! Out!" She joked, and Liz giggled before she got out of the black vehicle.

Jack Sparrow was sitting at his desk in the back of the classroom, drawing pirates as usual, when all of a sudden there a voice said very closely to his left ear, "Jack, Jack, Jack; what am I going to do with you and this pirate craving you have?" Sparrow practically jumped out of his skin as he turned around to face…

"Turner! Boy, I've told you before and before, now, I don't know if you're hard headed or just plain stupid, but how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!" Jack yelled and Will laughed before taking a seat next to his best friend.

"Truthfully? Well," He began to count on his fingers. "You've told me almost every week, plus a few summer vacations, subtracting all holidays and birthdays, multiplied by every time you're in the middle of drawing, plus the fact that I've known you for seven years and I've done it about fifty times each year, divided by how much I love to just get do it to get on your nerves, summed up would be a total of……223 and three-fourths times." He then looked back at Jack who was staring at him with a look of pure disbelief on his face before sighing and turning back to his drawing.

"Ok, I don't know you, I've never met you in my life, and you really need to go away because my mom always taught me to never talk to strangers." And he continued to draw the picture of Blackbeard whilst Will sat down in his assigned seat.

Anamaria and Elizabeth walked down the long hallway; walking down flights of stairs and turning many corners. "So, did you finish the science project for today?" Asked Ana.

Liz stopped abruptly and gasped. "Holy skittles! OMG, Ana, I totally forgot about that! And Mr. Gillette isn't one to be easy when it comes down to work either, I'm dead, _again_!"

"When was the first time?"

"The day that my Mom came to the school with my clothes from the day of the food fight." She groaned and bowed her head in defeat as Anamaria rubbed her back to try and give her some type of comfort.

"I knew you well." And with that said, she opened her locker, got her books, and headed for homeroom.

"Just kill me now; kill me now!" She shouted. A red head boy with glasses and freckles walked over to her and reached into his black coat pocket.

"You sure about that?" He pulled was about to pull something out, but Liz stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, David, and plus," She put her hand in his pocket and took out the "weapon" that he had, "Exactly how do you suppose you could put me out of my misery with a…feather?"

He shrugged, "I could tickle you to death." Before she could respond, David walked away, leaving Liz to stand in the hallway all alone.

**LATER THAT DAY**

School was over and the four mischievous friends were all at the mall. "How did it go?" Asked Anamaria.

"How did what go?" Her friend asked as she checked out a pair of fifty dollar shoes.

"The whole science project thing."

She groaned. "Don't ask." Ana smirked.

Will walked behind Elizabeth and Anamaria as Jack tried desperately to get a stout Asian man to leave him alone. "I told you already; I don't want the suit!"

"Thirty dollar?"

"No!"

"Forty dollar?"

"Go away!"

"You want suit. I give you suit."

"I don't want the suit, so please just leave me alone."

"You want for forty-five dollar? I give you free sushi too."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"One dolla."

"Shut-up."

"Two dolla?"

"No, I don't want the suit and I don't want the sushi!"

"Good choice. I give you suit for fifty dolla and sushi for two dolla. Come with me."

Sparrow sighed in defeat and followed the Asian salesman into his store called "Sumi's Suits". They had originally just come here to get a few more outfits for the last few weeks of the school year, but if the mall was going to be like _this_ every time they came, they just wouldn't be able to come. They'll just have to go to school wearing high-waters; of course the other kids would call you "Flood's" in your yearbook, but they would get over it soon enough. They had_ better_ or Jack would make sure that that someone would be missing quite a few teeth and maybe a black eye, it depended on his mood that day...

So, as Jack tried to get the salesman off his back, Will was busy trying to decide if he wanted a Coke or Sprite with his Cinnamon roll, and the girls were having a war on whether they should get the black shoes that were thirty percent off, or the leopard shoes that were only ten percent off. 'Tis an extremely hard decision for teenage girls. Hmm, maybe Jack and Will could help.

"That just may work." Elizabeth pondered before walking out of the shoe store and walking towards the food court and calling, "Oh, Will! Where are you my little manikin muffin?" This was going to be really fun.

**Author's Note: As I said before, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I have no knowledge on computers, and since my laptop has a virus, I thought that if I sent a review to anyone's story or if I typed up a chapter, it would give all of you my virus. AND THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE! But my mom just told me that that wouldn't happen, so…yeah. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Anyways, please leave a review for this chapter, it would be much appreciated.**

**Love you all,**

**Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick**

**P.S. One chappie left folks!**


	20. Of Dumb Blondes and The Final Day

**I updated too soon, I KNOW:** There are three reasons why I'm updating so quickly. One reason is because I left you guys hanging for quite some time in chapter 18 and I'm going to make it up to you; the second reason is that I need to hurry up and get this story over with; and the last reason I'm updating so quickly is because I'm dead bored right now (goes to sleep) LOL …ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS, FOR IT IS THE LAST ONE!

**HERE BE THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, MY LOVES**

"Manikin muffin? Excuse me, but did you just call me a manikin muffin?" Will Turner asked as he threw away the wrapper to his cinnamon roll and walked behind Elizabeth towards the store that read "Rack Room Shoes".

"Yes, I did, do you have a problem with that?"

"Truthfully? Yes, yes I _do_ have a problem with it!"

"Is that so?" Liz asked as she walked into the shoe store and headed down isle four where the two shoes were sitting beside Anamaria.

"Yes, that's so."

"Well," She turned to face him with a sweet smile graced on her face before it immediately vanished and her face turned to a hard expression, "you'll just have to get over it!"

Will cowered. "Yes ma'am." Liz giggled.

"Good boy. Now, come."

Will walked slowly over to her. "Sit." She ordered while pointing to a black seat that sat beside the two boxes of shoes.

"Good boy! Now fetch." She threw both the black shoes and the leopard ones and Will got up to get them, only to be stopped short when Ana stuck her foot out and made him fall to the carpeted floor. Ana and Liz snickered while Will just gave his friend a glare.

"Will, you're such a boy." Ana said as she got up off of her seat and walked towards the two shoes.

"I am? I would have never guessed that, Ana." He said sarcastically while getting up off the floor and taking his seat once more. Ana picked up both shoes and gave them to Elizabeth before answering him,

"I know. I would have never guessed either. You're positive that you aren't a eunuch or anything?" Will glared at Ana again.

"Hey!" Liz shouted, playfully swatting her friend's arm. "He is _not_ a eunuch!"

Instead of Ana answering, a new voice said, "You would know, wouldn't you Lizzie?" They turned around and saw a tall tan male dressed in a black suit who also had two wooden chopsticks in his hair. Elizabeth blushed at the man's comment.

"Jack, you have such a nasty mind." Ana stated.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth even if it came and bit you in the butt, _Captain_." Jack chuckled at the title.

"Aye, 'tis true." The others groaned.

"Jack, I _swear_ that if you go all piratey on us one more time that I _will_ maroon you. And you _won't_ be stranded in a swimming pool this time!" Elizabeth told him. "Now, Jack you put on the black boots, and Will, you put on the leopard heels."

Will and Jack gave her shocked expressions and said in unison, "Why?"

She sighed. "Just do it."

Will stated, "But, we can't fit them. In case you haven't noticed, these are for women."

Ana smirked. "You're right, they _are_ for women. Why do you think _you're_ wearing them, Turner?" For the third time that day, Will glared at her.

"You wanna see a woman? I'll show you a woman." He picked up the leopard heels that wrapped around his ankle and showed off his "fabulous" toes. Shakily standing up, Will strutted up and down the isle. Twisting and turning.

"Work it! Work it! Work it!" Will cast Liz a winning smile, but it quickly faded when he tripped over his own two feet and fell towards the floor.

He groaned. "I meant to do that." Liz and Ana giggled.

"Ok, Captain Crunch the Pirate, your turn."

"Ana, do I have to?"

"Yes, this is the only way that Lizzie and I can decide on which pair to buy."

"Why don't you just wear them yourselves?"

"Because it's easier to tell how well something looks if it's worn by someone else. Now strut, Jacqueline! You saw how well Wilma can do it, now it's time for your go." She said and sat down next to Elizabeth in a black chair and watched Sparrow take off his shoes. He sighed in defeat and slipped on the black boots that had super skinny heels.

"By the way, peach, Captain Crunch is a cereal, not a pirate. You're such a blonde."

Ana laughed as Elizabeth tackled Jack to the floor, beating on him and yelling, "What do you mean by that! I'm a blonde too you know, you giant oaf! How dare you insult us like that! You foul, dirty, beastly, dreamer boy! I should get Paris on you!"

"Ow! I didn't mean to offend you, honestly; and who in holy skittles is Paris?"

"Paris Knowles!"

"Yet again, I say, who is that?" He asked, finally able to push Liz off of him.

"You don't know who Paris Knowles is? A) She's a huge **_Pirates of the Caribbean_**, which I have to admit is the best movie I've ever seen, fan and B) She's the one who's writing this blasted story!"

"We aren't _in_ a story, you blonde!" Liz raised her hand to slap him.

"I _dare_ you to insult blondes again, fantasy boy."

"Ok, how about this one?" He suggested as he and Elizabeth got up off of the floor. "Blondes are so dumb that they think walls are actually sold at Wal-Mart. No! This one is better. Blondes are so dumb that when they go drive past the YMCA, they turn to their friends and say, "Hey, they spelled Macy's wrong." Will and Anamaria fell out laughing whilst Elizabeth growled and chased Jack around the whole store; but unfortunately for Jack, he was still wearing the heeled boots and ended up almost breaking his ankle. The poor fellow.

"So, Will, now that we I've seen what each pair of shoes look like on actual feet, I think I'll go with the leopard shoes. What do you think?"

"I say you go, girlfriend." And they fell out with laughter before paying for the shoes and trying to find Elizabeth and Jack, who actually weren't that difficult to find.

"Jack, take back what you said!" Liz screeched as she chased her friend all throughout the small store.

"Never!" He shouted in response. Yep, it was going to be a _long_ day.

"Why are you wearing a suit and chopsticks?" Mrs. Sparrow asked as her son walked in through the front door.

"Asian salesman from "Sumi's Suits." And Angela didn't need to know anymore because those five words explained plenty enough; Jack walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom to try and beat his **Final Fantasy X** game and maybe call Elizabeth to get on her nerves some more…if he had time though.

"Will! Will! Will! Guess what!" Brittany exclaimed once her older brother was home.

"If it has nothing to do with the Falcons, school being out, or George Bush being impeached, it ain't important so go away."

"So you're telling me that your own father isn't important? Will, I am deeply ashamed to call you my older sibling."

"Dad? What about him?"

"He's going to go fight in the war against Iraq."

Anamaria was in her room, picking out what she was going to wear for school tomorrow, when all of a sudden the phone rang. "I got it!" She shouted before walking over to the purple red telephone and answering. "Hello?"

"Ana? It's Elizabeth; I need Sparrow's number so I can scold him some more for making fun of me." Ana laughed.

"Sure. It's 770-567-4568. Are you _that_ offended?"

"Yes! He called blondes dumb and I'm not letting him get away with it! See ye on the flip side, sista girl."

Ana giggled. "Peace." They hung up and Ana got back to choosing her outfit.

Once she had hung with Anamaria, Elizabeth immediately dialed Jack's phone number. "Hello, Mrs. Sparrow; it's Elizabeth. Is Jack home?" She asked once the phone was through ringing and Angela's voice answered.

"Yes he's here, hold on. Jack! Elizabeth is on the phone!" A few minutes later a male answered as Angela hung up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jackson. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Liz, are you still ticked at that whole "blonde" thing from the mall today?"

"Yes!"

"If I apologize, will you hang up and leave me alone?"

"No!"

"Didn't think so."

"Now listen pirate boy, I've been known to let some things slide, but this, this is…is…is…"

"Pushing your buttons?"

"I don't have buttons. Well, I have my belly button, but that's different."

"I was speaking figuratively, Liz."

"Oh."

He coughed. "Blonde." He coughed again to cover it up.

"I heard that, you worm! You know what? I find you to be extremely annoying and if I was over there right now, I could strangle you and beat you to a pulp at the moment and you know what else? You are very rude, you know that? And-"

"Elizabeth?" He interrupted.

"What!"

"Good night." And he hung up.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER **

It was the day that everyone enjoyed, the day that we all love to hear; the five words that kids crave to listen. Those words are the T.L.D.O.S words, a.k.a, THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Well, actually it was the day_ before_ the last day of school, but it was still one of the best phrases to hear about. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Anamaria Thomson, and Jack Sparrow all sat in Will's car as they drove to Sunny Mill High School.

"Can you believe it? We're actually leaving high school and going to college!" Elizabeth screeched in excitement from her spot in the back seat, behind Anamaria.

"Liz, you have to graduate before you can go to college, love." Will commented from the driver's seat.

Jack chuckled. "That may be hard for her. She's a bit slow, if you know what I mean." Turner and Thompson snickered as Elizabeth glared.

"You know what Sparrow? One day I'm gonna be a star; one day I'm gonna be famous and you know what you'll be doing? You'll be sitting at my feet, shining my two hundred dollar stilettos and I'll be laughing and purposely spilling mud on them so you can work harder. Muahahahaha!"

Ana quirked an eyebrow. "And she says drinking pickle juice from the jar makes _me_ crazy." Everyone else laughed and then Will began to sob and cry all of a sudden.

"I'm going to miss you guys!" He wept, and Anamaria just stared at him. "What?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"That was weird. You went from all quiet, to happy, and now to sad. The only time I've ever seen a mood swing like that was when…" She snapped her head around face Elizabeth whose eyes then got as huge as disks as she screeched.

"Oh my gosh! Will, are you having a baby?"

Jack practically died of laughter while Will stared at the two females who were staring at him in horror. "No! Where did that come from?"

"It's just that," Liz spoke up. "The only time you ever see a mood swing like that is when you're having a baby, and so…yeah. Just a little curious is all." Will gave them disgusted looks while Jack was laughing so hard until he was crying.

"Holy skittles! They thought that….-laugh-….you were….-laugh-….having a….having a…" He couldn't even form the words as he fell out and Turner pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Ha, ha, ha. It was very funny, Jack, now get out of my car all of you!" They all grinned and exited Turner's vehicle as they walked up the concrete path that led up to the front doors of Sunny Mill High School, where they would enjoy their last day of being a teenager before heading into the adventurous world of adulthood.

**THE END**

**I LOVE YOU ALL TO DEATH:**

Thanks for reading this story of mine that has now finally come to its end. I hope you all had as much fun reading it just as much as I had fun writing it. Do not worry though; there will, without a doubt, be two sequels to this fic before the whole thing is finito. I love all you, but the people down below are number one. See ye in the next story, my lovelies!

**MUCH THANKS TO: rockyrelay, Williz, blackmagic365, Harry Potter's Elf Friend, SpAzZzZzAtTaCk, Captain-Ammie, Kayla, stealingseamonkeys, Halo.at.Heart, marauder4ever, The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow, Stick Bug, Flaming-Angel-1, Saiya-Flame-Fairy, Rasa Rainboweyes, freak and proud, piratelass332, Moon Wolf, LadyofCairParavel, Madame Opera Ghost, padme-skywalker-is-n.p, Ms. Elizabeth Turner To You, lore, My-Heart-is-Bleeding, Another American Idiot, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, derangedfangirl, bandanas-are-secksy, Brittany, pirates3510, CaptainAmmieMeetsCaptainJo, and Alatariel Lossehelin! **

**Yours truly,**

**Anamaria's Lil' Sidekick**


End file.
